Kingdom Keepers Maximum Ride Crossover
by KatofFlorida
Summary: What happens when Fang and Amanda get kidnapped? What happens when the "love of Max's life" gets kidnapped? What happens when light kids meet bird kids?
1. Chapter 1

Me: Hola readers! I decided to create a Maximum Ride/ Kingdom Keepers crossover so here we go! But… I can't do this whole waffle shebang by myself AND in an effort to have someone to talk to… I introduce you to… FINN!

Finn: Yo.

Me: Are you excited? You get to meet mutant bird kids.

Finn: Excited? Yes. That's another word for it.

Me; -slaps.- No sarcasm. That's MY job.

Finn: I'm sorry! I can't exactly be nice if you KIDNAPPED me!

Me: -pats head- it's ok. You'll be here for a while more so get used to it!

Finn: What?

Chapter 1: Florida or Bust

_Max's POV_

"Please Max?" Nudge begged.

"No," I said stubbornly. Nudge, Gazzy, and Angel all wanted to fly over to Florida to go visit Disney World. Again.

"But it's so much fun! We didn't get to spend lots of time there last time!" Gazzy whined.

"Gee, I wonder why? Maybe it's because, oh yeah, we running for our lives?" I said sarcastically.

"Max…" Angel said. I made the stupid mistake of turning towards her. She opened her eyes wide, and innocently. The Killer Bambi Eyes. God help me.

"No, Angel… and there's… gah!" I muttered, frustrated. "Fine. But I _do not_ like this." They all cheered.

"Good job," a quiet voice said behind me as we tilted our wings and made for Florida.

"Yeah, yeah. Thanks," I grumbled.

"You can't resist the Bambi Eyes," Fang said.

"Those things will be the death of me. Speaking of death, why do they want to go back to Disney so bad? What gives?"

"Well, it's _Disney_," he stated. I rolled my eyes.

"Thanks for the unknown information."

"Anytime," he said. I sighed and swooped away. I dropped a little bit and the flock followed. I saw the bright, colorful, death place I was about to enter.

"There it is!" Nudge shrieked.

"Woohoo!" Gazzy pumped his fist in the air. I could hardly wait. Hardly. I looked back and saw how happy they were to be heading to Disney. Maybe I should be happy too.

_Positivity is the key to leading the world, Max,_ the Voice said.

_Shut up,_ I thought.

_Finn POV_

"I can't believe school's over," Dillard said, as we lined up at the door, waiting for the bell to ring to signify the end of the torture dungeon.

"I can," I said. "I've been counting down for this moment forever." School wasn't the only thing I was waiting for to end. I was heading to Disney tomorrow and for once, the other DHI's were going to be there too.

_Rrrriiiinnggg!_

The class cheered and we shoved our way down the hall. Luckily, I was smart enough to have cleaned out my locker beforehand. All I had to do was get to the bus.

"Hey Finn!" Amanda caught up to me. We boarded the bus and she took the window seat.

"Hey. You ready?"

"Yeah! School is so boring," she rolled her eyes and straightened, cleared her throat.

"If a tree falls and there's no one around to hear it, does it make a sound?" She was mocking my history teacher, Mr. Hensan. He was more of a philosopher than a teacher. I dreaded fourth period. I couldn't help it. I laughed.

"But that's not what I meant. You know, Disney."

"You know I can't come. I have the meeting with the Fairlies."

"I know. But I wish you were coming, all the same," I said, Then I realized what that sounded like and I felt my face heating up.

"I-uh- I meant that- I uh…" She laughed at my stutter.

"I know what you meant, Finn," she squinted out the window. "Here's your stop."

"Really?" I looked. Sure enough, we had reached the bus stop. "Oh, well… see you later." The bus jolted to a stop.

"Bye Finn!" He hopped off the bus, turned, and waved to Amanda as the bus pulled away. I waited until it was out of sight before heading to my house.

Me: Did you like it? I promise it gets better soon.

Finn: Please don't tell me this is going to be a Finn and Amanda story. Lovey dovey stuff.

Me: Maybe. It's a… Fimanda! Or Aminn!

POLL TIME!

Do you like Fimanda or Aminn? By the way, Fimanda and Aminn are COPYRIGHTED by MOI! So don't steal anything! Robberers are bad.

Finn: A little soon for a poll, don'tcha think?

Me: Psh. Heck no! As long as I get constructive criticism and I'll write Chapter Deux and it will be longer! AND MORE INTENSE! And if you don't R & R….. what will happen?

LEMONS! LEMONS WILL TAKE OVER THE WORLD!

Finn: WTF?

Me: …

I'm sorry it's short. Didn't have a whole lot of time!

R & R? Or lemons will eats you…


	2. Chapter 2

Me: Hola readeros! We're back for another killshot at my little crossover!

Finn: If I can imagine myself as light, I can get through the walls and escape!

-closes eyes- -runs into wall- -falls over-

Me: -snicker- Idiot. You think I wouldn't know that? I'm surprised at you Finn the Llama Boy.

Finn: Llama boy?

Chapter 2

_Max POV_

"Ooh look!" Nudge squealed. "Cotton Candy!"

"I call pink!" Angel said and she and Nudge raced to the cotton candy booth. The kids were having a great time. Unfortunately, I wasn't. I looked around for someone to talk to about my mind being lost by being smushed by all these people. Fang. He was whispering something to Iggy and staring into a throng of people. I snuck over to where they were standing and peered over their shoulders.

"The girl on the right is wearing small, green shorts and a white tank top," Fang whispered. Iggy sighed. I heard enough.

"Sexist pig!" I shrieked, slapping Fang and then Iggy on the head.

"We were… observing the enemy!" Iggy protested.

"Yes, because Erasers happen to be a group of freaking _teenage girls_," I rolled my eyes.

"I'm rolling my eyes, Ig," I sighed. "Watch it, or I'll pulverize you," I threatened. I stalked off to go sit on the bench, steaming to myself. I wondered how many times they had done this, but I was too stupid to notice. Fang appeared next to me. I stifled a shriek and glared at him.

"You're on the Volcano List, buddy." Last year, I created a Volcano List, which was a mental list of people who I wanted to throw in a volcano. Preferably, an active one.

"I'm sorry about earlier. Iggy wanted me to describe them," he said quietly. Then, he looked at me.

"Like the beach bunnies," I said.

"What… how…"

"You talk in your sleep. A lot." I stared nonchalantly at my nails. Nonchalantly. Big words, shocker. Angel read the dictionary and has been quizzing us on words ever since.

"Max! Max!" Angel came running up, smiling widely.

"If it's a pet, you can_not_ keep it," I interrupted.

"No! The line to Splash Mountain is short! Let's go!" She grabbed my hand and tugged me towards the line.

"Okay, okay," I looked at Fang. "Stay with Iggy. No more sexist pigs or I'll personally get off the log and kill you."

"'Kay," he said and headed for Iggy. I sighed. Today was going to be a long day.

….

"ZOMG! That was awesome!" Nudge squealed as we left.

"Let's find Fang and Iggy." I saw Iggy sitting on the park bench, but no Fang. He probably was invisible.

"…so then you take the green wire and.." Iggy was saying as we approached. I waved my hand into where Fang was sitting. There was nothing there. I frowned.

"Iggy, who are you talking to?"

"Fang."

"He's not here," I said.

"Yes he is, I was just…" Iggy started but I cut him off.

"Iggy! Fang's gone!" I looked around quickly, hoping to see him maneuvering towards us, but no Prince of Darkness. I felt my stomach drop about three stories.

"Where'd he go?" Gazzy asked.

"I don't know. He wouldn't have left… would he? I mean, he would tell one of us, right?" Nudge asked. I suddenly had an idea.

"Nudge, touch the bench."

"But…" she started. I glared at her.

"Okay, okay," she leaned over and touched the bench. After a few moments, she gasped.

"What? What did you see?" Iggy asked anxiously.

"Fang was sitting here, talking to Iggy when a dart shot his neck, and he tried to say something, but a man grabbed him and took him away."

"Why would someone do that?" Angel said furiously.

"We have to search for him!" Nudge said. They all looked at me. I sighed.

"Alright. I have a plan. We have to stay here until dark and everyone leaves, and then we'll search for him. Less people there are, the better chance we'll find him."

_Finn POV_

I chewed on the cheeseburger.

"Well, I guess he likes it," my dad laughed. I was on my third burger. I finished it off and stood up. I picked up my plate and put it in the dishwasher. I faked a yawn and stretched.

"Well," I said. "Think I'll turn in early." My mom sighed.

"Finn, I'm starting to worry about you…"

"Not now, Mom! I have a big day tomorrow, so get all the rest you can get, right?" I started up the steps.

"But seriously, I do think that…" my dad said.

"Good night!" I called. I flopped in bed and closed my eyes, hoping I would soon be asleep.

Me: I know Finn's part is short, but I'm eager to get to this one part.

Finn: She has it all planned out. …I think.

Me: -gasp.- Of course I have it all planned out, Llama Boy!

Finn: Seriously, I want to know where…

Me: Oh! And I got second place in the county for a book I wrote, which is, by the way, not on .

HOCUSPOCUS… ABRAKADABRA… ALAKAZAM… PUBLIX RICE!

-Amanda appears-

Amanda: There you are! I was just… wait. Where am I?

Me: Somewhere. –pause-

SOMEWHERE…. OVER THE RAINBOWWW

Finn: -groan- Get me out of here!

Me: Not yet! I'm not finished with my story yet!

-waves fingers at Amanda-

ABRAKADABRA…. HOCUS POCUS… ALAKAZAM… HARRY POTTER!

-Amanda disappears-

Finn: Noooo! Wait… where did Harry Potter come from?

Me: Well, if I said Wolverine, then she would've turned into an avocado. And my giant hamster liked avocados.

-giant hamster breaks down door-

Giant Hamster: SQUEAKKK

Me: BROOMHILDA! GET BACK IN YOUR ROOM RIGHT NOW!

Giant Hamster: SQUEAKKK –leaves-

Finn: WTF? You have a giant hamster named Broomhilda?

Me: No. A giant potato came in named Alfred. What do you think?

Finn: I think you need psychiatric help.

Me: Oh really? –grins evilly- -waves fingers at-

Finn: What are you… oh no.

Me: OH BROOMHILDA! AVOCADOS!

R & R? Or Broomhilda will eat Finn because I turned him into an avocado.


	3. Chapter 3

Me: dun dun DUN. Spiderman.

Finn: ? How long are you going to keep me here?

Me: -shrug-

Finn:…

Me: It's ok Llama Boy.

Finn: Where did you get that?

Me: You really want to know.

Finn: Yes!

Me: Alriight…. After the chapter!

Finn: -death-

Chapter 3

_Max POV_

"I looked everywhere Max. I can't find him," Angel said. I sat down on the edge of a fountain, right in front of the Cinderella Castle. I ran my fingers through my hair. I felt like running around, screaming. How were we going to live without Fang? How could I live without Fang? It seemed so unreal. A nightmare I'm having that I could wake up from. But it wasn't. Because my life is a nightmare.

"What do we do?" Nudge asked.

"I don't know… let me think." Nudge and Angel sat down on the Mickey stones and talked quietly. Iggy and Gazzy were clumped together, their backs to me. Building bombs probably. Where they get the supplies, I have no idea. I didn't have much time to dwell on it either. A sudden flash of light appeared next to me, and as all great mutant birds do,

"Waugh!" I shrieked and fell off the edge and onto the pavement. I quickly jumped to my feet. A boy, about fourteen stood there, looking slightly confused at me. Being constantly under attack, I learned to observe the enemy. We could take him.  
>"Who the heck are you?" He said.<p>

"That's none of your…" I snarled, but a bunch of other random flashes of light interrupted me. There were others, about five of them. Six mutant bird freaks against five creepy light people? Who's going to win…? They all stepped towards the main guy and stood behind him. He was the leader. He was no leader. I was. I guess since the Max Two showed up, I was very protective of my flock, in case someone tried to kidnap them or pretend to be me. I snarled and out of the corner of my eye, I saw my flock step behind me, crossing their arms. Gazzy looked really ticked off and about to rip someone's head off. Best kid ever. I smiled internally. One guy, who had to have been spending way to much time in the sun because he was really tan, was gawking at me like the freak I was. Which I was used to.

"Who are you?" I asked. The 'leader' said,

"I'm Finn, this is Charlene, this is, Maybeck," Gawky Guy was still staring at me. "This is Willa, and this is Philby." Charlene was created to be a cheerleader. She seemed… perky and flouncy and all this other girly stuff I hated. Maybeck seemed… well… stary? It was hard to tell. Willa clapped her hands in front of his face; he blinked, jumped, and glared at her. Willa seemed calm, quiet, like Fang. His name itself brought anger swelling up in my chest and I suddenly remembered why I was here. Finn looked at me.

"Now who are _you_?"

"I'm Max," I said.

"I'm Nudge! I like lollipops and cotton candy and…" I sent her a signal saying _shut up_.

"I'm the Gasman, or Gazzy. Or whatever."

"I'm Iggy."

"And I'm Angel." I heard Philby mutter something into Maybeck's ear. Now he whispered what would be unhearable to mortals. Luckily, we're not. Awesome hearing and all.

"Weird names," Philby said.

"You got a problem, buster?" I snarled. He looked surprised.

"Uh… no… I…" he stuttered.

"You mess with him, you mess with me," Finn stood in front of Philby.

"Okay. That could be arranged," I swung a roundhouse kick flying towards Finn's head that would've left a bruise there for months, but my foot missed. No, it didn't miss. It went through his head, like he was made of air. No, not air, light. His body glowed weirdly. Maybe he was an experiment from the School. What did they mix him with, a light bulb?

_Finn POV_

She kicked at my head, but little did she know that I was a DHI. I concentrated on becoming nothing but light. Her combat boot flew right through my head. She shot me a death glare. Charlene, Willa, Philby, and Maybeck stepped up. Despite his gawking earlier, he seemed to be less obvious about it. The guy called Iggy, like iguana, put his hand on her shoulder.

"Max. Not now." That jarred her.

"Next time, Dolphin Boy." Dolphin Boy? Finn. I guess she perceived my name as a dolphin fin.

"What are you doing here?"

"I could ask the same thing," Max snapped. Just Maybeck's type.

_Tell her,_ something said. I looked around. Nobody there.

_I'm in your head, Finn. Tell her why you're here._

"We're DHI's. We were filmed and projected as tour guides and when we go to sleep we end up here as our DHI's," I blurted. I slapped my hand over my mouth. Charlene gave me a weird look.

"Wow," said the Gasman, weird name. "Nice move An-…"

"Yes," Max cut him off by glaring at him.

"We're looking for our uh brother, Nick," Max said. Iggy snickered.

"Fnick…" Max glared at him too.

"Have you seen a… fifteen-year old boy? Wearing dark clothes? Not emo or goth or anything but just quiet and hmph," Nudge, again, weird name, blabbered until Angel slapped a hand over her mouth.

"Nope," Willa said. Philby tapped my shoulder. He was looking into the shadows. That's when I saw them. Overtakers. Or at least their minions.

"Umm. Could you guys go over there?" I pointed to the gift shop.

"Umm why?" Max said.

"We have company and its best… non-DHI's stay out of it."

"What is it?"

"Robots," I said. She smiled.

"We'll handle this," she turned towards her crew of weird-named people.

"Okay guys, battle up!"

Me: Ok… story time! When I was on Planet Ghanada…

Finn: Ghanada?

Me: And Ron Weasely was going to take me fly-boating…

Finn: Ron Weasely? Fly- boating?

Me: When Legolas the Elf wanted to come along…

Finn: Legolas?

Me: and he brought some of his elf friends but we all couldn't fit on the boat…

Finn: Elf friends?

Me: so we went to the petting zoo…

Finn: Something normal…

Me: And Taffy the Elf wanted to ride a llama…

Finn: Taffy?

Me: but he fell in the mud… and he's a germophobe…. so he started hyperventilating and we took him to a hospital. You look like him so you're Llama Boy.

Finn: …

Me: So anyway…. The Flock is about to battle UP so get ready for some butt-kick action! Amazing stuff….

R & R? Or Llama Boy gets sheared.

Finn: Hey!


	4. Chapter 4

Me: Llama Boy is still alive. And fluffy…

Finn: Thank God… so how do I look like Taffy the Elf?

Me: Hmm… around the eyes.

Finn: He has my eyes?

Me: Well, he _has_ eyes…

Chapter 4

_Max POV_

I turned to my flock and clapped my hands excitedly. Some battles, I dreaded but some, well, I couldn't wait to sock something in the face. Fang was in danger and I was going to rip the information out of them.

"Okay guys, battle up!" Everyone got into a ready fighting stance. It did me justice to see little Gazzy get ready to rip someone's head off. They're just so dang adorable sometimes!

"Go!" I lunged out at the first robot-pirate thing. It walked towards me mechanically. God, these guys were lamer than Erasers. I kicked one's head and it shot off of its neck and the metal body fell. One grabbed me in a choking hold. I gasped, trying to breath. I bent over quickly, flinging Pirate Man into the pavement with a crunch. When I looked around, there were no more. Our flock had diminished them all. The light kids, as I called them, looked at us in awe. As we walked back towards them, I whispered,

"Don't show your wings unless I tell you. Got it?" They nodded.

"Wow," Finn said.

"Where in the world did _that _come from?" Willa asked.

"Born with it," Gazzy said, smiling.

"Okay, status report. Iggy?" I asked. It was kind of a rule in the invisible leader handbook. Always check on them after a fight.

"Good."

"Nudge?"

"Awesome!"

"Gazzy?"

"Never better."

"Angel?"

"Peachy!"

"Okay," I turned back to the light kids. "Alright. You know the park better than anyone, right?"

"Yeah…" Philby said.

"Well, in order to find… Nick, we need to know where we're going. So for now, you're sticking with us."

"Your friend… is he… special in any way?" Finn asked.

"No," I lied. Rule number two in the leader handbook: be able to lie good.

"Okay," Finn said straightening up. "We're actually coming tomorrow, in our… regular bodies. Meet up by… Cinderella Castle." I nodded.  
>"Ok," I said. "C'mon guys." We turned and I led them as we marched off to go find a place to sleep. We ended up on top of the gift shop. It was relatively clean and we stole some clothes from the store for blankets and cushioning.<p>

"They seem nice. Especially the Finn guy. I don't know why you don't trust him. He seems like such a nice… hmph," Nudge chattered until Iggy covered her mouth.

"Go to bed," I said. "We have lots to do tomorrow." Everyone curled up on the clothes and promptly fell asleep. I couldn't. I was worried about Fang. I wondered if he was okay. I really needed him. He _had_ kissed me a couple of times. Did that mean anything? And what was up with Maybeck? He stared at me like I was some sort of… oh. Call me an idiot but his behavior only clicked now. He thought I was… pretty? It was an odd word that I didn't care for too much. I closed my eyes, maybe hoping to escape from the horror that the freaks who dragged us into this and took Fang. It was going to be a long night.

_Finn POV_

"Well that was interesting," Willa said.

"Max is _hot_," Maybeck muttered.

"No time, lover boy," Charlene said.

"We have to help them find Nick," I said.

"Is anyone else suspicious?" Philby asked. "I mean, they did fight the Pirates like they did it everyday."

"Good point, Philby. Keep an eye out for Nick, and our new friends."

"Speaking of friends, I thought Amanda was going to show up tonight," Charlene said.

"Yeah," I frowned. "She couldn't come with us to Disney tomorrow so she was going to meet up with us tonight."

"Wonderful," Willa said and rolled her eyes.

"I'm going up to the castle," I said. We all headed for the Cinderella Castle. As we were walking towards the castle, something caught my eye on top of the gift shop.

_It's nothing_, I thought. But there was something there.

Me: Well! I think this is about to get verry interesting…

Finn: I'm scared.

Me: I would be. –smiles evilly-

R&R?


	5. Chapter 5

Me: Hoorah! I finally got this chapter going!

Finn: It took you forever… lazy.

Me: Everyone's lazy.

Finn: Not everyone, right?

Me: Sure, whatever. Go to your attic.

Finn: …

Me: I'll explain it later. But now, chapter time!

Chapter 5

_Max POV_

"Alright," I said. "Plan time." We just met up with the light kids.

"Split up," Willa suggested. Finn and I shook our heads vigorously.

"No way," he said. "If they take one person, they're bound to take another."

"Right," I said. This Finn kid seemed ok. Maybe he wasn't evil like I thought.

"Split up in pairs," I said. "Gazzy, you go with… Philby." He nodded and bounded up next to Philby. They seemed ok, but there was no way I would trust them individually.

"Angel with Willa," I gave her a look that said _don't-mess-with-anyone's-mind-unless-it's-an-emergency _look. She smiled and nodded.

"Nudge with Charlene," I figured that they could talk about clothes and other girly things. I wanted to pair up with Finn, but one leader was enough. Two in the same group was overkill.

"Iggy with Finn," I said. Iggy went to go stand next to Finn.

"And I'm with… Maybeck." He grinned and I flinched inwardly. I'll pulverize him if he touches me.

"Finn's group, go check ToonTown." They nodded and headed off.

"Willa's group, go to major attractions." They disappeared as well.

"Philby's group go to future place," I said. Gazzy gave me a look.

"Charlene, check around Frontierland. Maybeck and I will go check the castle." I made a beeline for the Cinderella Castle.

"So Max," Maybeck said, jogging to keep up. "How are we going to get up there?"

"You know how. You like live here or something. Lead the way." After crossing the drawbridge, there were three doors. All said _Employees Only!_ in big letters.

"Wait here. It's tricky." He pushed open the left door and disappeared. I rolled my eyes. Maybe I was impatient. Or maybe I wanted to find Fang. Time ticked by. It felt like hours I was standing there. I sighed, and pushed open the door.

_Alright, Max,_ the Voice said. _Maybeck said this was tricky_.

"I know. How do I get through?"

_Do you see the green door up ahead?_ There was a glowing door at the end.

"Yeah," I said.

_Walk towards it and then turn the doorknob counter-clockwise._ I twisted it the other way and opened it. There was a checkered floor.

_Step only on the blue ones._ I cautiously stepped on the blue tiles. I came upon two staircases.

_The right one._ I raced up the staircase and opened the door at the end. It was a bedroom. An extremely elegant one with a huge balcony. I didn't see Maybeck anywhere. Now I am concerned. I went out to the balcony and saw the witch from Snow White chucking fireballs at Maybeck. He was doing the best he could, poor guy. I intervened.

"Hey ugly! Didn't Snow White kill you already?" I shouted. She glared at me and threw some fireballs at me. I easily dodged them all and tackled evil grandma into the slippery marble floor. Unknowingly, I had moved me and evil grandma towards the balcony. She flailed underneath my iron grip and flung a fireball towards the balcony. _Bwoosh! _She took out the railing. Which meant if I pushed her out the gaping hole, she would fall to her death. I looked out over Disney. A drop of water hit my head. It was raining. Wonderful. I pushed her and she screamed as she fell down the Cinderella Castle. It looked like the guests were fleeing so there would be no one to figure out someone pushed her over the edge. I turned to assess Maybeck.

"No!" He yelled. Something pushed me and my feet slipped out from underneath me and I slid towards the balcony opening. Oh no. The lower half of my body dangled off the edge. Rain pelted me, making it harder to hold on. I clung to one of the surviving railings nearby. Someone towered over me and threw a fireball at the railing and it slowly crumbled. Maybeck shoved the guy and he fell head over heels with the evil grandma. I was slipping. Maybeck held out his hand.

"Grab my hand!" He yelled. But it was too late, I couldn't move.

"I can't!" I yelled back. My fingers loosened their grip and I fell.

"No!" Maybeck yelled again. I looked below me and saw the drawbridge getting larger and larger. I smiled. I snapped out my wings and surged upwards. I was about to fly back up when I realized no one knew about the wings. I dropped back down to the ground, away from human eyesight. No one could know about them. But then again, how could I still be alive? I decided to make my snap decisions that would either save us or destroy us. I decided to play dead.

_Finn POV_

"We're almost there," I told Iggy. He was blind! Was I the only one who didn't know it? I felt idiotic. And to make things worse, Amanda didn't call me back last night. Was she mad at me? Gah, why are girls so confusing? We had just reached ToonTown when it began to rain. It rained really hard. Most guests ran for the exits. I wanted to scream, "It's just rain!" but that wouldn't help. I went inside Mickey's house and looked around.

"Do you see anything?" Iggy asked. I was about to say, "Nope. Do you see anything?" but he's blind. I suppose I have to think about what I say before I say it.

"Nope," I said.

"Minnie's house?" He suggested.

"Sure," we went back outside and headed for the pink cottage. As I observed all details in the house, Iggy was feeling each and every piece of furniture, probably getting his bearings.

"Do you know who could've taken… Nick?" Iggy asked me.

"Pretty good idea who. But I don't know why him, of all people."

"Who?"

"The Overtakers. Their Disney's villains who have jumped off the page and into the real world and want to take over Disney," I said.

"Fun," Iggy said faintly.

"It's time to head back. Maybe the others found something." We headed back to the plaza area in front of the Castle when Iggy decided it was too wet so we waited in an area we could be visible, but shielded from the storm. First, Charlene and Nudge showed up.

"Nothing," Charlene said. "Everything looks pretty normal to me." Then Willa and Angel came.

"I can't find anything," Angel said sadly. Then Philby and the Gasman stepped in.

"Nada," Philby said. We waited for Maybeck and Max to show up. I hope he didn't take his little crush on her too far. Maybeck showed up, but no Max. Panic seized my heart when Maybeck had a shocked and terrified expression on his face. He rarely showed fear, even when he had been kidnapped.

"What's wrong?" Everyone crowded around.

"Where's Max?" Nudge asked.

"I went upstairs. The old witch from Snow White attacked me. Max… she came up and distracted it. One of the fireballs left a hole in the railing and it started raining and…" Maybeck breathed in and out heavily. "And she pushed the witch over the edge and then… someone, not an Overtaker, pushed her and she slipped and she started to fall and she grabbed onto the railing, or what was left of it, and I pushed the guy over the edge and reached out to help her and I was too late. She lost hold and fell." He sat down hard and buried his face in his hands.

"I could've saved her," he said. I sat down next to him and put a hand on his shoulder. As leader I had to comfort him, but first I had to comfort the horror-stricken kids who were lead by Max before she died.

"No!" Gazzy said, kicking a display stand.

"She can't be dead!" Nudge wailed flinging herself into Iggy's arms. He whispered comforting words in her ear. The kids gathered around Iggy and calmed down. I couldn't really hear what he was saying but it must've worked. Nudge stood up.

"We have to find Fa… Nick for Max's sake!" FaNick? Iggy snickered. He snickered, after his friend died? Sometimes people don't make sense.

Me: Max plays possum. Don't worry "comforting words" were whispered to the mutant children. (Iggy told them Max wasn't dead. She has _wings_, duh.)

Finn: You make me sound ignorant.

Me: You are.

Finn: The attic…?

Me: Oh yea! I don't know what I'd do without you.

Finn: Forget things?

Me: Since I kidnapped Finn…

Finn: Jerk.

Me: He's been staying in my attic!

Finn: Her parents would find it creepy that she has a boy in her room and give her a lecture on kidnapping people and return me. That would be good.

Me: But I don't want them to take away my Fliffles! –hugs-

Finn: … I'm not gonna ask.

Me: But my attic's hot, sweaty, and smells. And the shingles of the rook stick out so in order not to whack his wittle head on the sharp needles, I made a roof and I got him a bed AND I got fans AND air fresheners AND lamps! I'm such a nice kidnapper…

Finn: Psychotic's another word for it.

Me: -whacks with avocado- Broomhilda! I have an avocado!

-rumbling noise-

R & R? Because you can.


	6. Chapter 6

Me: Whee! Another fun chapter made by MOI!

Finn: Ever so interesting.

Me: It is! On with the awesome chapter!

Chapter 6

_Max POV_

I ran towards the place where I stayed the night. I had stolen a piece of paper earlier, so I quickly scribbled a note to my flock, explaining where I was, and that I was, in fact, not dead.

_Dear Iggy, Nudge, Gazzy, and Angel,_

_As you know, I'm not dead. I have wings but I couldn't risk being seen. I'll come back when the time is right. I am going to find Fang. Remember: Just because I'm not there doesn't mean that you can go party. You need to find Fang too. Iggy, you're in charge. And don't split up. At all. Show this note to no one. Tell no one. I will leave updates on a piece of paper here whenever I can. Please please don't show your wings unless life-or-death situation and you won't leave anyone who doesn't have wings behind._

_-Max_

I left it underneath Angel's pillow. I hoped she wouldn't head out for a campaign to become flock leader. The rain had stopped about an hour ago. People were slowly filing back into Disney. I melted into the crowd. I headed for the Castle. Maybe there was some thing that one weirdo that attacked me dropped. I was crossing the drawbridge when something caught my eye. I looked. Tucked in between one rope and a few planks of the bridge was something that looked like a TV remote. I picked it up. It looked like garage door opener. I frowned, not knowing what this had to do with anything, and put it in my pocket. Someone tapped me and I whirled. The evil grandma I pushed off the edge! WTH? She's dead! Undead people… that was new. I kicked her in her stomach and ran. I didn't want to be noticed. I hid in one gift shop by Frontierland. I saw my flock and the light kids walk by too. I felt sad and I wondered if I made the right decision. I hid until everyone left. I would see them later.

_Iggy POV_

After the other kids left, promising to see us later, we headed to go crash for a bit on top of the gift shop. We flew up and a second later, I crashed onto my pillow.

"Look! It's a note!" Angel said excitedly. I groaned and resisted the urge to say _I can't look_,but knew she was only a kid.

"What's it say?" Nudge asked.

"_Dear Iggy, Nudge, Gazzy, and Angel," _Angel began.

"_As you know, I'm not dead. I have wings but I couldn't risk being seen. I'll come back when the time is right. I am going to find Fang. Remember: Just because I'm not there doesn't mean that you can go party. You need to find Fang too. Iggy, you're in charge. And don't split up. At all. Show this note to no one. Tell no one. I will leave updates on a piece of paper here whenever I can. Please please don't show your wings unless life-or-death situation and you won't leave anyone who doesn't have wings behind._

_-Max"_.

"Hey Iggy! You're in charge!" Gazzy high-fived me.

"Not for long, Ig," a voice said. A few gasps.

"Max!" They yelled and ran up, probably to hug her.

"I was going to break in the leader shoes," I said sarcastically. She laughed and hit my shoulder.

"I came to show you this," she said. Silence.

"It-it looks like a garage door opener," Nudge said.

"Let me hold it," I said. I felt something being pushed in my hand. I felt all the wiring and colors come together.

"Well," I said. "It opens something."

"Thanks Captain Obvious. Anything else?" Max asked.

"Well, press the middle button. Find out what it opens," I suggested. I heard a solid _click_ and a grinding noise from somewhere in the middle of the plaza area.

"Plaza area," I said.

"You guys need to stay," Max said in her leaderly tone. "I'll look. You keep the opener and give it to Finn. Make up a lie where you found it. I'll visit again soon. She hugged me.

"Leader shoes only fit girls," she said. Then there was a whoosh as her wings opened and she was gone.

_Finn POV_

After my beautiful day at Disney, as you can imagine, I was sad. Someone died to save my friend. And Maybeck blamed himself, and there was nothing I could do. I sighed.

"Something wrong?" My mom asked.

"No," I lied. "Just tired." After we got home, my dad inquired us on our day and my mom chattered away at all the wonderful things she did, not letting me get in a word. Not like I wanted to say, _someone I know died. And I rode the Barnstormer!_ or something. There was a knock on the door that saved me. I ran for it. I opened it. Jez stood there, looking like someone ran over her dog or something. I gestured for her to come inside.

"Why hello Jez dear!" My mom exclaimed. "Can I get you something?"

"Mom," I hissed.

"Sorry, sorry," she said. I led her up the stairs and into my room. I closed the door behind me.

"What's up?" I asked.

"Amanda's gone," she blurted. I stared at her.

"What?" I asked incomprehensively.

"After the Fairlie meeting, she went back to the foster home and I talked to the others. Later on, when I went back to the foster home, the new caretaker said Amanda hadn't come home yet." Jez sighed.

"Well, I…"

"You have to find her! I know she's at Disney somewhere!" Jez leaped up and grabbed my shoulders and shook them, staring me in the eyes.

"Okay Jez," I said slowly. She let go and nodded. She opened the door and went down the steps. I heard the door close downstairs. My mom came up.

"Something wrong?" I shook my head.

"I'm going to bed," I said. She left and I flopped in bed. Today was just a wonderful day.

Me: Amanda missing? –me gasp-

Finn: You make me sound wimpy

Me: Your true love is missing and someone died. You want to be Mr. Sunshine?

Finn: … point taken.

Me: Aand in other news… I've created….. POET PLACE

Finn: So fun.

Me: In class I was bored and I wrote poems and summoned Finn to help me.

Finn: She told a kid she was a wizard. He didn't believe her.

Me: He's a piece of lint now…

Finn: … I told her violence was not the answer.

Me: Psh. Violence Scmiolence.

R & R? Or I'll turn **you** into a piece of lint!


	7. Chapter 7

Me: … I'm out of introductions. It's 11:00 and I'm too lazy. Finn on the other hand…

Finn: KAMIKAZE PIGEONS! –machine gun noises and bird chirping-

Me: is crazy.

Finn: I loove you… THIIIIISSS muchhh –laughs maniacally-

Me: And I thought I was weird…

Chapter 7

_Max POV_

After visiting the flock, I headed for the plaza. In the middle of the plaza, the fountain had drained out, revealing a black hole that lead to God knows where. Naturally, I jumped in. Of course I spread my wings and jumped. Wind whistled through my secondary feathers and my ears. In about what seemed like hours later, there was a light at the end. I landed gracefully and looked around. There were five empty prison cells and a large open room to my right. I snuck over and hid behind a big barrel. I peeked over the top and my heart about exploded. There were three people in the room and they were yelling at a girl about my age. She looked stone solid and not about to say a word but her lower lip was trembling. She had long brown hair and blue eyes. I stood up and headed for the exit when someone saw me.

"Hey!" I looked behind me and they all turned towards me with snarls. I turned back and ran. I spread my wings and shot upward, back to the plaza. I came back to the surface and ran. It was dark. Night had fallen, which meant that the DHI's were out and about. I turned the corner and saw him. Finn. I could've gotten away but he saw me. I decided it was time to become dream Max.

"Finn," I said faintly. He walked towards me.

"You're dead…. aren't you?" He asked, stunned. I smiled and nodded.

"Yea, Finn. I am."

"But how… are you…?"

"It's a daydream. Your actually in Disney but you are in a daydream right now. Find Nick and keep my friends safe. Or I'll personally come back from the dead to kill you. Got it?" I turned and ran back. I heard the other approach of the others.

"Hey Finn, you okay?"

"Yeah, Max came to me. In a daydream. She said I have to find Nick." Finn sighed.

"Jez came to visit me," he said.

"What?" Maybeck asked.

"She told me… she told me that Amanda is missing." Amanda? Could that be the girl in the fountain? I frowned and turned away.

_Finn POV_

I told everyone about Amanda. It was hard to say it out loud, much less think about.

"Are you serious?" Willa asked.

"Hey guys!" Nudge exclaimed and the others approached. I sighed.

"What's wrong?" Gazzy asked.

"A friend of ours is missing, like Nick," I said. They gaped at me.

"Well, we found this," Angel pulled open a garage door opener. I snatched it up.

"Where did you get this?"

"We found it in a gutter by the gift shop."

"Why… you didn't use it, did you?"

"Yeah, we pressed the middle button, see?" She leaned over and pressed the button.  
>"No!" I jerked it away but I was too late. A loud screeching noise emitted from behind me. We all turned towards the fountain in the center, where the noise was coming from. We looked at each other. Then we ran for the fountain.<p>

"It's empty!" Charlene exclaimed.

"Only one way down," I said.

"Flashlights first," Philby said.

"Got it," Maybeck held up ten flashlights. After distributing them, I looked down the hole. I flicked it on and I dropped my flashlight into the hole. I counted silently in my head until I heard the _clank_ at the bottom.

"Ten seconds down," I said.

"It's not like we can fly safely down there or something," Willa protested. Angel moved to the front and looked down.

"Climbing rope," she said. How did a seven-year old know this much? Maybe the knowledge of kids had increased behind my back. Gazzy looked for a place with climbing rope.

"My aunt has climbing rope in her shop," Maybeck said.

"Looks like we have to wait until tomorrow to get it," I said.

"Well, we're headed off," Iggy said.

"See you tomorrow night," Charlene waved as they headed off.

"Does anyone else wonder where they stay? They don't head for the exit. They headed for the gift shop," Willa said.

"Good point," I said. I pulled out the garage door opener thing and pressed the button again, making the fountain spout water again. I walked towards the Castle to get home.

"Wait, Finn?" Charlene asked. "Where are you going?"

"To the Castle," I said. I gave her a quizzical look.

"What about…" she tilted her head towards the area of the others.

"Well… no," I realized. "We are not stalking them."

"Fine, fine." The others started for the Castle with me but I had a sense that the discussion was not over. I pushed the button first and said

"Later." They responded, "Yeah. Later," which creeped me out.

_Angel POV_

After we got back up to the gift shop, everyone was ready for bed. In two seconds, everyone was asleep. I pretended like I couldn't sleep, but secretly, I was hoping Max would show up with news. Maybe she found Fang. I really missed him. I never realized how much I needed him until he was gone. I was so caught up in my thoughts of Max and Fang that I didn't even scan around me for anyone. I heard whispers below. I froze and tiptoed over to the edge and looked cautiously over.

"This is where they sleep?" Charlene asked unbelievingly.

"I guess so," Willa said. "Should we really have abandoned Finn like that?"

"Yeah! He was being too leaderly and should let us do what we want," Maybeck replied.

"He's our leader! That's his job!" Willa exclaimed. Charlene shushed her. I quickly scanned her thoughts.

_I agree with Willa. We shouldn't really be here stalking them like this. It's kind of mean. But what can I say? "No Maybeck"? He doesn't really take no for an answer. Maybe I need to stand up for myself. Oh Maybeck. Shut your trap._

Maybeck had begun telling them why he thought Finn shouldn't have come along. Charlene stood up.

"That's it. I'm going home. Come on Willa," she motioned for Willa to follow. Willa got up and followed her to the Castle.

"Wait! I… ugh. Philby?" Maybeck said.

"Sure. But I was blackmailed, for the record," he grumbled. I didn't know what to do. Should I tell someone? I decided not to. I turned and curled up on my Mickey Mouse shirt and promptly fell asleep.

Me: -me gasp- They know where they live! Stalker light kids!

Finn: Thanks. You call me a stalker. I feel loved…

Me: I loveles you Finny! –hug-

Finn: …

Me: -in deep voice- STEALH R' US! Finn! Weapon: Good looks!

Finn: Heehee –blushes-

Me: Kat! Weapon: BOA CONSTRICTOR HUG! –crushes Finn-

Finn: Kat! Can't. Breathe. –cough cough-

R & R? Just 'cause…


	8. Chapter 8

Me: Chapter 8! Woohoo!

Finn: I can't believe we even got this far…

Me: -me gasp- Do you doubt me and my writing skills, Finny?

Finn: I was just…

Me: Chapter interruption!

Finn: What?

Chapter 8

_Max POV_

After leaving Finn and his buddies, I decided to go wait on top of the gift shop, where my flock slept. I landed and took a good look around in case someone had seen me.

"Max!" A voice squealed. I turned just in time to fend off a hug attack from Nudge.

"Whoa!" I laughed. "I'm right here!"

"We pressed the button and the fountain opened up and it was real deep and Maybeck's gonna get some hiking rope and…" Nudge was silenced by Gazzy's hand. I shot him a thankful look.

"I know, Nudge. I went down there. Some people were yelling at a hostaged person. It was girl. I think it was Finn's friend."

"It was his friend? We have to tell him!" Iggy said.

"We can't! I'm dead, remember?" I sighed. Iggy turned and talked to Gazzy, probably spouting some bomb-creating mumbo jumbo. Nudge started cleaning off her "pillow". Angel tapped my hand and I looked down at her.

"Charlene, Willa, Philby, and Maybeck followed us back here. They know where we're sleeping." I froze.

"They followed us? I knew we couldn't trust…"

"Finn didn't know about it. He didn't want them to, but he went home and then they came here."

"He needs to control his team!" I exclaimed. Angel looked sadly up at me.

"You need to come back," she whispered.

"I know, sweetie. I'll try. I'm coming back soon. I promise," I tousled her hair.

"Maybeck blames himself for your 'death'," she said. I immediately felt worse.

"Soon," I whispered. Then, I turned and looked back at my flock. Nudge was already asleep.

"Later, guys," I said. Then I was gone. I felt like a ninja or something. I flew to the top of the Cinderella Castle and sat, perched on top, staring out over Disney. I know, sappy, romantic stuff, but I really needed to clear my head. I wondered where Fang, Finn's friend, and the Voice were.

_Still here, Max_, the Voice said.

_Where do I go from here?_

_Follow the light_, it said.

"What light?" I asked out loud. As usual, silence. Stupid Voice.

_Finn POV_

I miss Amanda. It sounds weird and I'll never say it out loud, but I constantly thought it. I am so glad my thoughts didn't have a megaphone to them. I hissed internally. And even worse, we had to wait until tomorrow for Maybeck to get the climbing rope to go down on the fountain. Even though my brain was filled with way too many things, I still wondered what happened the night before, when the other Kingdom Keepers told me, "Yeah. Later". It sounded creepy, like they were planning something. After the others left, I turned to the Kingdom Keepers.

"Alright, guys. What's up?"

"What?" Willa asked.

"Last night. You said 'yeah later'. What was up with that?" Charlene shifted on her feet and Maybeck wouldn't meet my eyes.

"We…" Willa began, but Maybeck whacked her arm. "Ow!"

"Tell me!" I said fiercely.

"We followed them to where they slept!" Charlene shouted quickly.

"What? Why would you do that?" I exclaimed.

"We… wanted to know! They sleep on top of the gift shop!" Willa said. I said nothing.

"We could find them a place to sleep," Philby said. I bit my lip.

"Okay. And sorry for yelling and all. I've got… a lot on my mind."

"Like with Amanda," Charlene said.

"I… I don't want to talk about it."

"Alright," Philby said. We headed for the Castle. I fell back with Maybeck, who was dragging his feet.

"Hey, are you alright?" I asked him. He gave me a look. I sighed.

"Look, you can't blame yourself over Max. She did it for you. She saved you." Maybeck sighed.

"Yeah," he said. "I'm okay, alright?" He looked up and smiled at me. But I wasn't reassured.

Me: So?

Finn: …so. I guess I have to accept the fact that I'm kidnapped, right?

Me: Right. –smiles-

Finn: -frowns-

R & R? And maybe I'll let Finn go…

(JayKay!)


	9. Chapter 9

Me: And we're back!

Finn: Another exciting chapter of KKMR! So yes…

Me: Here goes nothin'!

Chapter 8

_Max POV_

I must've fallen asleep on top of the Castle, because when I woke up, I was lying on the granite roof tiles. I looked over Disney and saw that the guests were now entering the gates. I still have no idea where Fang could possibly be. There had to be something! The only freaking clue I'd gotten happened to be a garage door opener. I bit my lip and realized I had to go back in the fountain. By myself. I sighed and unfolded my wings and shook them to wake them up a bit before launching myself into the air. I had flown about five feet before it happened. The explosion in my skull. It had happened a lot before but I thought that was over with. The pain made my wings crumple and I freefell towards the pavement. And the people. This time, no one was going save me. I clutched my head furiously, trying to shake the pain, but not daring to open my now heavy eyelids to see how close I was to immediate death. Now, I was actually going to die. I hoped it would end soon.

_Flap your wings, Max,_ the Voice said.

_I can't, you tangerine!_

_Try Max. It's your last chance,_ it urged. The pain slowly began to ebb away but I worried it wasn't going away fast enough. I opened my eyes and saw the pavement much closer than expected. I snapped open my wings and swooped up. Unfortunately, you can't freefall over 100 feet in the air and no one will see you. The area around me gawked until I waved and smiled and announced,

"Disney land is the place to be! The Peter Pan ride is open for rides!" I landed and kept my wings out as if they were fake and headed for the ride. After I got there, I smiled and waved. Sometimes, I think I should when an award for my acting.

_Finn POV_

I woke up around 11:00 am that morning. Tonight was when we could find Nick and maybe Amanda. I slogged downstairs and saw a note on the kitchen table.

_Finn,_

_Your father and I are going to a friend's party until dinner. Jezebel called and wants to go the beach with you later. She'll be around at noon._

_-Mom and Dad_

I could see Jez! She has random visions sometimes and she might know where Amanda was. I was concerned that the Overtakers might've taken her. Why would they want her? Did they think she was like some secret weapon? A bazillion questions raced through my brain, which only made me more nervous. I packed some sunscreen into my backpack.

What if it was bait? What if they wanted us to go there to get kidnapped? That made me sick to my stomach. Shouldn't I bring a weapon then? Walt's Pen. That had defeated them last time, it could do it again. The phone rang, interrupting my thoughts. I picked it up.

"Hello?" the voice said.

"Jez?"

"Yeah… I can't go to the beach today."

"Why?" WTF?

"I… have some… homework…"

"That's a lie," I exclaimed.

"Of course," she sighed.

"Alright," she whispered quickly.

"I can tell you why now. There is an Overtaker hiding outside."

"What?" I asked bewildered.

"He's in a car parked outside," she sighed again. "I have to go. Bye Finn."

"Wait…" I began but she hang up.

Me: Almost there! We're getting close to the end…

Finn: Sad face.

Me: I know….

Finn: -yawn- I is tired. I'm going to bed.

Me: Me too… later… I have Ramblings to update!

R & R!


	10. Chapter 10

Me: Three-day weekend, I do what I want!

Finn: You could practice not being such a procrastinator.

Me: I'll try. Tomorrow.

Finn: -facepalm-

Chapter 10

_Max POV_

I escaped my charade of working at Disney and hid in the gift shop until dark. Everyone was gone and it was an eerie silence. My paranoia was on hyper-mode and I found myself jumping at shadows, which turned out to be mine. Finally, the DHI's showed up. Maybeck was carrying a climbing rope. They were going in the fountain. Hopefully, with the flock. Sure enough, Iggy approached first, with the others shortly behind.

"I still have the flashlights," Nudge said, holding up small pocket flashlights. Finn pressed the button on the garage-door-opener and the fountain creaked again. Maybeck threw the climbing rope down into the fountain.

"So," he said. "Who's first?" Everyone looked around, trying to figure who the first victim was.

"Finn," Angel said immediately.

"Me?" Finn asked stunned, and possibly nervous.

"Yeah! We'll follow!" Nudge exclaimed. Finn grabbed the rope and slowly slid down the fountain and out of view.

"I reached the bottom!" he called faintly. Everyone took turns, with Iggy last, going down into the fountain. I quietly crept out and looked down. I quietly slid down the rope and landed. They were right there. I held back a surprised squeak and hid behind one of the many clustered barrels. They slowly went into the big room. I peeked over the top of the barrel. Nothing was happening. I looked behind me and saw someone's footsteps coming down the hallway. They were trapped. And so was I. Time to prove that Max isn't dead. I crept down the direction of the footsteps and saw it. It was a whitecoat, discussing something with a scaly green lady. Maleficent. I bit my lip and let out a scream as I tackled the whitecoat and Maleficent, slamming them both into the wall. The air suddenly felt cold and ice started pricking at the tips of barrels and my boots. But I had been to Antarctica and this was Hawaii compared to it. The whitecoat lunged at me but my boot caught him in the throat and he went down. I heard yelling and saw that a.) Maleficent was gone and b.) that the room my flock and the DHI's were in were under attack. Lots of whitecoats I suppose. I raced into the room, not caring if I was dead or alive and pulled a whitecoat off of Philby's back.

"Max?" he yelled in the sounds of war.

"That's me," I grunted as I took another whitecoat out.

"Max!" Nudge yelled gleefully.

"Max!" Gazzy smiled as he slammed two whitecoat heads together. I waved casually and tripped a whitecoat headed for Finn. More were swarming the hallway. We couldn't hold them off and save the DHI's at the same time. I quickly calculated in my head what we could do.

"Alright, guys!" I yelled to my flock. "Angel and Nudge, grab Charlene. Iggy, grab Maybeck. Gazzy, take Philby!"

"What about you and Finn and Willa?" Iggy yelled back, grasping Maybeck's shirt and pulling him back.

"I'll defend! After they climb up come back down and get Finn and Willa! Now go!" They took their assigned people and pushed and shoved their way out of the room. Whitecoats pinned me down but me, being way stronger than them, I shook them off and pulled a whitecoat off of Willa.

"Max?" she asked, surprised.

"Yo," I said and kicked one in the stomach.

"Max? You're… dead," Finn said and tried to punch one in the head.

"Not anymore. Think of it has the zombie apocalypse," I said, punching one. Iggy came down with Gazzy and they took Finn and Willa. They shot me a look as they kicked their way out.

"Right behind ya!" I fought my way behind them. When I got there, Iggy and Gazzy were already at the top and I went to grab the rope when it fell back into the fountain.  
>"No!" I yelled shaking the rope. What now? I looked to my left and saw whitecoats pouring into the hallway. I looked to my right and saw shadows of more coming. I snapped out my wings and pushed upward. I gained height and didn't dare look below. I shot out of the fountain like a rocket and up towards the sky. I let my heart calm down before landing and folding my wings back. The DHI's looked at me. I smiled weakly.<br>"'Sup?"

_Finn POV_

I wasn't expecting that. By the faces of the Kingdom Keepers, I wasn't the only one. Max wasn't dead. She had wings. Like bird wings. Her friends seemed perfectly fine at this.

"Explain," I said, breaking the silence. She went and told us the entire story. How she fell off the Castle and spread her wings but wanted to keep this a secret so she played dead. And then she told us how they had been infused with bird DNA. I was about to ask if there were anymore like her when Charlene blurted out,

"What do you mean, 'we'?" I was confused and then I realized that Max had said, "We were infused with bird DNA", not just her. The others looked sheepishly at us and spread their wings. Suddenly, I felt really dumb.

"Don't feel dumb, Finn," Angel said reassuringly.

"How…?"

"I read minds," she smiled. They folded their wings back.

"Does this mean Nick has wings too?" Philby asked, connecting us back to the real world.

"Yeah, and his name's not Nick, it's Fang," Max explained. Maybeck was staring at her, probably not believing what was happening. She walked in front of him and hugged him.

"Sorry about that," she said and let go. Maybeck looked a little dazed.

"Since you told us the truth," I said. "We can tell you the truth. Our friend that got kidnapped, Amanda, she has special powers too. She has telekinesis. She can levitate herself and she's been taken too." I straightened up, now realizing what we had to do.

'Her sister saw an Overtaker by her house, and she couldn't leave."

"We have to find out what they could be using them for," Philby said.

"They both fly," Max pointed out. "Is that a similarity?"

"Could be," I said and Philby nodded.

"Why would they need two flying kids?" Maybeck demanded.

"Bait," Max said. I froze. I was right. How? Why? I couldn't think.

"Finn? Are you okay?" Charlene put a hand on my shoulder.

"Yeah… I'm…" I couldn't even form a sentence!

"He's in shock," Angel said.

"Why?" Nudge asked.

"He thought of this theory earlier today and he didn't believe it," she clarified.

I shook my head and brought my brain back to life.

"We need to figure out why they want to bait us," I said.

"Not us," Max said.

"You," Angel said.

Me: Lots happened in this exciting chapter!

Finn: -frowns- My brain short-circuited?

Me: Such an ignorant Llama Boy.

Finn: … FOOD! –runs into kitchen-

Me: It's lunchtime and Finn will never miss a meal. On purpose.

Finn: Chicken nuggets!

Me: Hey Finn…

Finn: Yeah?

Me: Shut up.

Finn: -frown-

R & R?

My dad's computer: Sri Lanka.


	11. Chapter 11

Me: Today I went and saw African Cats!

Finn: How appropriate…

Me: It was really good! Go see it! But be prepared for a few moments of sadness…

Finn: I was sad then, too.

Me: He was crying.

Finn: No I wasn't!

Me: Bawling.

Finn: No! I was not!

Me: Like a baby…

Finn: No I wasn't!

Me: You weren't crying.

Finn: No I wasn't! Wait…

Me: Let's decipher that.

No, he wasn't not crying.

Yes, he was crying.

Finn: No! –facepalm-

Me: Haha…

Finn: Lies! Kidnapper lies….

Me: Mwhahahaha….

Finn: ….

Me: ….

Finn: I had an argument with Cleverbot today.

User is me, Finn. Cleverbot is… Cleverbot…

User: Raisins!

Cleverbot: Sakura.

User: I don't speak Stupid.

Cleverbot: That was German, stupid. I thought you knew how to speak German.

User: Well, I don't. Is that a problem, robot freak?

Cleverbot: Nope I like men.

User: What gender are you?

Cleverbot: Male.

User: GAYYYYYY

Cleverbot: Straight.

User: You like men! And you are a man!

Cleverbot: No I am a woman.

User: LIES.

Cleverbot: No it's the truth.

User: IT'S A CONSPIRACY

Cleverbot: No, just outsourcing.

User: THE WORLD IS OUT TO GET ME! AAAHHHHHHH!

Cleverbot: It's only 2010 so how does that figure?

User: 2011, you cantaloupe.

Cleverbot: I don't know what religion I am…

User: Failure.

Cleverbot: How are you today?

User: Fine, until you showed up…

Cleverbot: Is that because before now we have never talked?

User: Yes. You abandoned me, you deadbeat.

Cleverbot: How old are you?

User: That's classified.

Cleverbot: You and google should have a battle.

User: We have. Google lost.

Cleverbot: I know that !

User: You have failed at grammar! Oatmeal!

Cleverbot: Where do you live?

User: -gasp- Mars.

Cleverbot: Why not Jupiter?

User: Jupiter's too fat.

Cleverbot: And a planet in the solar system.

User: Yeah, unlike Pluto.

Cleverbot: Ah, but I was lying. I am a human too.

User: -gasp- No!

Cleverbot: If you say so.

User: You dumb cracker!

Cleverbot: I never had a boyfriend.

User: I never did either. I'm a DUDE!

Cleverbot: Who cares, you have a chick name.

User: Everyone cares about me because I'm awesome like that and I'm not a stupid computer who talks to random people!

Cleverbot: I'm cool like that.

User: Cool. That's another word for it.

Cleverbot: Band.

User: Hopeless negative.

Cleverbot: Yes you are.

User: Ooh! Fighting words! My bunny slippers ran for cover.

Cleverbot: It's ok, everyone realizes that they're human at some point in their lives.

User: You aren't though. You're a bowl of tapioca…

Cleverbot: Do you doubt me?

User: Yes.

Cleverbot: What is 42?

User: A number.

Cleverbot: What are you?

User: Human, last I checked.

Cleverbot: Where are you on earth?

User: No, no, not on Earth… Mars.

Me: Interesting…

R & R? Raisins!


	12. Chapter 12

Me: I must be hyper today!

Finn: Most of the time you are…

Me: Hyper?NoIamnothyper!WhydoeseveryonesayI'mhyper?

Finn: -facepalm-

Chapter 11

_Max POV_

The Voice had told me that the Overtakers wanted Finn because he had potential to become the leader of Overtakers. I wasn't about to tell him that.

"You," Angel had said. Finn looked pale which I didn't blame him.

"Okay," I said. "We need to figure out where they are. Fang and Amanda."

"I think they're in the fountain. Why else would they guard it like that?" Philby said.

"He's right," Iggy said. "We have to go back in there."

"But…" Charlene hinted.

"Finn can't go," I said.

"What?" Finn asked. Now he was angry. "I have to go! That's my friend in there!"

"Look, Finn. We can't have you going in there when they obviously want you for something," I rolled my eyes, as of the fact that it was obvious he shouldn't go.

"But" Finn started.

"No," I said fiercely. I turned to my flock.

"We're going in, see ya on the flipside."

"Wait, what about us?" Maybeck asked.

"You can't go. You can't fight. We can't protect you all," Gazzy explained.

"Gazzy!"

'What? I'm stating a fact," he protested.

"Well what if it's some brain thing?" Philby asked. "I could help." I sighed.

"Fine. You come. Nobody else," I said. Iggy grabbed Philby's hand and spread his wings.

"Down we go," I muttered. And down the fountain we went.

"Are we there yet?" Nudge asked for the umpteenth time.

"Shh!" Iggy hissed.

"Almost, Nudge," I said. We crept past a whole cell of dungeons.

"Could they be in there?" Angel whispered in my ear.

"Might," I said. "This way, guys." The flock, Philby, and I tiptoed our way down the hallway. After passing three prison cells, Iggy finally broke the silence.

"This is a waste of time."

"They have to be here somewhere!" I was desperate to find Fang. I had almost died… a lot to find him. He better be okay. We passed by two more.

"There's…" Philby began but didn't finish. Footsteps echoed through the hallway behind us.

"Hide!" I hissed. We all crammed into one prison cell. After we closed it, we realized what had just happened.

"Crap," I said.

"That sums it up," Philby added. We had just locked ourselves inside a prison cell. A shadow cast itself on the stones until we finally saw who it was.

_Finn POV_

"I can't believe she'd just leave us here!" Maybeck exclaimed. I swear, if he said that one more time, I'd be pushed to lock him in Space Mountain again.

"She's right though. We wouldn't be much in a fight," Willa said, kicking a leaf.

"They've been in there awhile. Do you think they're okay?" Charlene asked.

"Yeah… no." I said.

"Someone should go look," Maybeck said. I looked at the stones. Silence.

"By 'someone', I mean you," Maybeck clarified. I frowned.

"Fine," I grumbled and threw the climbing rope back down.

"Geronimo," I said before sliding down. I took a left and saw the prison cells. Amanda and Fang might be in here. I walked down until I heard

"Hide!" It was Max. They must be okay then. I saw them hide in a prison cell. I literally facepalmed when they closed the door behind them.

"Guys…" I said.

"What the heck are you doing here?" Max hissed, gripping the bars angrily.

"A 'hi Finn' would be nice. I'm here to help."

"You shouldn't be down here!" Philby exclaimed.

"They made me!" I exclaimed. I realized I sounded kind of whiny.

"What now?" Nudge asked. "We can't search for Fang here. Oh and Amanda too. I didn't mean to forget about your friend. I…"

"Nudge," Max said. Nudge closed he mouth.

"Philby, turn into light."

"What? I told you that…"

"Practice. Now would be a good time," I said firmly. Philby paused.

"Fine," he grumbled and closed his eyes.

"Concentrate on becoming light," I encouraged him. Philby walked forward. _Wham! _He ran into the bars.

"Ow…" he rubbed his forehead.

"Try again," I said.

"So I can run into the wall again? No thanks," Philby crossed his arms. I sighed. I looked at the lock.

"Go Philby," Angel whispered. Philby turned and looked at her.

"Light," she whispered. "Light."

"You're creepin' me out, kid," he said. Then, he froze.

"What are you…"

"Shh," Max said. Philby closed his eyes and walked through the bars. He had become light. He now stood next to me.

"How did you do that?" I asked.

"Long story," Max said. "Open the door." Philby took a good look at the lock before twisting it sideways. _Click!_ The lock opened. It was almost insulting how fast he did that. They all scrambled out.

"Let's go," Max instructed.

Me: And we're nearing the end, people.

Finn: The end… of the world! 2012 is coming soon!

Me: For the last time, Finn, the world will NOT end in 2012.

Finn: Yes it will! The movie and the Mayans proved it!

Me: No they didn't! They just ran out of room on the freaking stone!

Finn: You can't prove that!

Me: Have you _seen_ the stone? There's no more room for anything!

Finn: Whatever. You're being indenial.

Me: You're being indenial! You refuse to believe the world will be alive after 2012.

Finn: I am not indenial!

Me: Ah… the indenial person denies being indenial.

Finn: What?

R & R?


	13. Chapter 13

Me: Ah… this is chapter… something…. I screwed up earlier and I don't know what chapter it is anymore.

Finn: And the search is down on both the laptop and the iPod.

Me: It's a conspiracy!

Chapter Whatever

_Max POV_

I couldn't really explain how P.O.'d I was at Finn. Yes, he saved us from our idiotic selves, but he wasn't supposed to be down here. If he got hurt, I wouldn't be able to live with myself. I wasn't about to tell him to go back up, because he would just come back anyway. I made sure I was near him every second. We continued down the prison. It seemed like we had gone on forever when we finally reached… a wall. We hit a dead end.

"Why did we stop?" Iggy asked.

"Wall," I said. "We hit a dead end." Finn sighed.

"Well now what?" Angel asked.

"I think…" I began.

"Shh!" Nudge hissed suddenly.

"What are you…" I started.

"Do you hear that?" she whispered. Iggy tilted his head.

"It's someone yelling. It's somewhere in this area."

"Where would that be?" I demanded.

"Behind the wall!" Philby exclaimed.

"Alright, guys," I turned to face the flock. "On three, we all throw every ounce of strength we have into smashing the wall. Got it?" They all nodded.

"1," I said. We all backed up slowly. Philby and Finn stepped aside.

"2," I said. We all braced ourselves.

"3!" I shouted. We all yelled loudly and rammed into the wall. It cracked, but didn't fall.

"3!" I yelled again. We threw ourselves at it again. Some pieces fell but not enough for anyone to get through.

"3!" Nudge shrieked. Now, we were a collective wall of bird kid.

"Wait!" I said, just as Gazzy whammed himself into the wall.

"Back up and run again on three," I said calmly. Gazzy and Nudge were covered in dust. Angel had some rubble in her hair.

"Okay. 1. 2. 3!" We all yelled again and slammed into the wall once again. This time it cracked under pressure. We were through! But, the wall was weakened by our other blows and the wall crashed down on top of us. Rocks and dust piled on top of me.

"Ack!" I grumbled. I stood up and shook dust out of my eyes.

"Roll call!" I called, coughing up dust.

"Gazzy!"

"Present!" he said faintly.

"Angel!"

"Here!"

"Iggy!"

"Hola," he gasped.

"Nudge!"

"Alive!"

"Fang?" I asked, then realized he wasn't there. Cue awkward silence.

"Here," a quiet voice said.

_Finn POV_

Bird people can too be strong. Don't let anyone tell you differently. I would've preferred to turn into light and go through, but this Fang kid must've been really important. Boyfriend girlfriend important? Maybeck would be upset. After the wall came crumbling down, Philby and I stood there, coughing at the dust blown up.

"Are you guys okay?" I called. I heard faint voices in response. I guess they were okay. Philby tapped my shoulder and pointed down the hallway. Two scientists holding guns stood at the end, aiming at us. Well, we certainly weren't bird kids. Philby's hands shot up in surrender. I whacked them.

"What?" he said.

"You look stupid. Let's call our _friends_," I said. Philby gave me a look.

"What friends?" I facepalmed.

"Our _friends_," I repeated.

"Who?" he asked. I shook my head.

"Max? Please come out here at this _moment_. We have company," I called. Angel the six-year-old came out.

"Is Max okay?" I asked.

"Well, we found Fang."

"Is Amanda there?" I asked hopefully.

"Unless she's invisible, no," she looked at the whitecoats. She stared at them for about two seconds. The whitecoats turned and walked away.

"Okay, guys, we don't have much time before they realize they were tricked," Angel called to the friends in the wall. Nudge and Gazzy stepped out first, then Iggy. Finally, Max came out with a solemn boy about fifteen with dark hair and black eyes, not _Grr I'm going to punch you out!_ black eyes.

"Where do we go from here?" Philby asked.

"No time. Get the others," Max said. She seemed a lot better with Fang here, maybe more confident in herself. I decided to squeeze the information he had out of him.

"So you're the famous Fang?" I asked him casually.

"The one and only," he replied quietly.

"Did anyone else get kidnapped with you?"

"Not really. There was a girl though. Brown hair. Blue eyes. Was trying to kick one whitecoats' head off. Hit her with a taser or something." My heart plummeted. They tazed her?

"Oh," I managed. They spread their wings, and I couldn't help myself but to sneak a peek at Fang's wings. They were pitch black, like night, or something. Max grabbed my arm and Fang grabbed Philby's arm.

"Let's fly!" Nudge squealed. They leaped in the air and shot up above the surface.

"Whoa!" Willa said as we landed. Charlene blushed and looked away when Fang gave Max a confused look. Honestly, I had no idea what was going on, but I had the feeling Charlene developed a random crush on Fang. I had Amanda. Charlene could have Fang. Why did I feel so… confused? No, that wasn't the right word. Jealousy.

Me: Jealous much?

Finn: I… hate… you.

Me: Aww…. You don't mean that.

Finn: With a burning passion.

Me: Of love.

Finn: That's not what I-

Me: Well… since we're nearing the end, I had to add one. Last. Twist.

Finn: You know I'll always choose- oops.

Me: -gasp- Finny was going to tell us who he loves!

Finn: I'll always choose… ummm…

Me: Is it Charlene?

Finn: Reese's Cups?

Me: No. My candy.

Finn: MINE!

Me: Is it Charlene?

Finn: NO!

Me: Amanda?

Finn: … NO!

Me: You paused!

Finn: No, I didn't!

Me: Yes you did!

Finn: Prove it.

Me: -pulls out tape recorder-

Tape recorder: -Finn's voice- …NO!

Me: Right there!

Finn: You have a tape recorder?

Me: Everywhere I go.

Finn: You record everything people say?

Tape recorder: -Finn's voice- You record everything people say?

Finn: …

Me: Read and Review?

Tape Recorder: -My voice- Read and Review?


	14. Chapter 14

Me: In the last chapter, I mentioned the infamous tape recorder. Well…

**R.I.P. Tape recorder.**

**Brutally murdered by Finnegan Whitman. **

**Always will be remembered by Kat.**

Finn: That's right.

Me: He killed the tape recorder.

Finn: She saves the stuff she records.

Me: We had a funeral. It's buried underneath a palm tree outside.

Finn: She dragged me out there. Then it rained on us and she wouldn't let me get an umbrella.

Me: It was sad.

Finn: It's inanimate!

Me: -glare- Mystery quote from 'Bones' in here! Find it and you'll win a piece of cheese!

Finn: Ooohh aaahh…

Chapter… Raisins?

_Max POV_

You have no idea how awesome it felt to see my best friend and second-in-command. After we flew up and out of the fountain, I heard a "Whoa" from one of the girls and I instantly shot them a death glare, which they didn't see because Willa was looking at her shoes and Charlene was furiously blushing. I felt that intensive feeling in my stomach when I saw Red-Haired Wonder with him. I wanted to scream "Back off!" but that wouldn't help.

"Alright. If anyone has any information on Amanda or where the heck she could be, spit it out," I said. Silence.

"Well I think…" Maybeck began but stopped.

"You think…" Nudge said.

"Did you feel that?" Willa said, fear captivating her eyes.

"Feel what?" I asked.

"She's here. Run for the teepees!" Finn said. They turned to run but I grabbed Philby's arm.

"What is going on?"

"Maleficent is an Overtaker and she tries to kill us on a daily basis, and she's coming because she has a icy cold aura and when you get unnaturally cold, she's coming for you and the teepees are the only place we can hide safely. Now go!" Philby announced in one breath and we took off running, reaching the teepees a few minutes ahead of them.

"Maleficent is the evil fairy witch person from Sleeping Beauty, right?" Nudge asked.

"I think so," I said, though I never really saw those movies.

"Wouldn't she be dead? Because they killed her by throwing a sword at her dragon form." How would this kid know that?

"So to kill her" Nudge was saying as the light kids ran up. "we have to stab her in her dragon form."

"What?" Finn asked.

"No time," Philby said, looking behind him. "In the teepee!" We crawled inside and we stuck to the shadows while Mr. Invisibility vanished after awhile. The light kids sat in one tiny group and vanished like him. It was quiet for awhile, which made me think we were insane to even be in a stupid teepee in the first place. Then, there were footsteps outside, and a shadow, and an unnatural chill cast over the opening. She was here. I had never faced a fictional character before so I was a little nervous. I felt something touch me and I stifled a shriek. It was just Fang, grabbing my hand to comfort me. I'm glad that Willa and Charlene were invisible and couldn't see us. Eventually, the cold and footsteps echoed away but I didn't move a muscle.

"She's gone," Willa whispered. I let go of Fang's hand and stood up. Everyone else stood and Maybeck jumped when Fang appeared out of nowhere.

"So as I was saying…" Nudge began.

"Where would Amanda be?" Charlene interrupted. I couldn't help but watch her every motion and if I was right, she had been moving about an inch closer to Fang every minute.

"Max?"

"What?" I said, startled. I guess I was so deep in thought, I zoned out.

"The Disney Castle could be a place to look," Charlene said. She was now right next to him.

"We team up and explore the Castle," I said. "Even though I nearly died last time. We need at least one bird kid, and at least one of the light kids per group. Only thing is…"

"There's more of you than us," Philby said. I nodded.

"Exactly. Finn and I head for the balcony. Nudge and Willa in the rooms. Angel and Philby explore the blue room. Iggy and Charlene go for the green room. Gazzy and Maybeck look in the kitchen. Fang…"

"I'll go with Iggy," he said. Is he nice or what? He's going to help out the blind… oh fajitas. Charlene is in the group. I mentally facepalmed. I'd have to get Angel to figure out what happened. We all walked towards the Castle when a bird chirped loudly by my ear.

"Oh gosh, we have to go!" Willa said.

"Yeah, see you later," Finn said and pulled out the garage door opener and pressed a green button at the bottom and they vanished. Fang tapped my shoulder.

"What just happened?"

"Oh, they're DHI's. They are projected tour guides of the Magic Kingdom, and at night they pass over to here as their DHI selves. DHI stands for Disney Hologram Interaction or something," Angel explained. I gave her a _how-the-heck-do-you-know-that _look, and she smiled.

_Read his mind,_ her voice said. I sighed. Nudge yawned.

"Bedtime," I said.

"I'm not tired yet!" Gazzy whined.

"That's what she said," Iggy snickered. I glared at him. Fang whacked his arm.

"Oww…" he said, rubbing his arm.

"Thank you," I said. I pushed Gazzy towards the gift shop.

"Where do we crash?" Fang said directly by me.

"Gift shop," I said spreading my wings. We all flew up to the top.

"Night!" Nudge said before curling up on her Pirates of The Caribbean towel. Fang raised an eyebrow at me.

"This is where you guys are sleeping? Did you ever…consider going to the bedrooms up there?" he tilted his head upward towards the quiet castle. I frowned. I never really considered that.

"Well… you know that people might go up there and fix it up…"

"You're making excuses, now," Fang said. I scowled at him. I turned back to the others who were silently snoring on their towels and other merchandise we stole.

"Check it out?" he asked me. I bit my lip. Our other few escapades had turned into a… umm… never mind.

"Yeah," We spread our wings and I took a running start before leaping off the roof and Fang not far behind. The wind breezed through my hair and I was soaring up so high. I suddenly felt weird. I felt happy, and I felt like tackling someone and being all girly. Must've been the burger for lunch. But there was no way I could ignore it. I quickly flipped around and shot towards him. The last thing I saw before fly-tackling him was his expressionless face turning confused. I slammed into him and we spun around, flipping in a tangle of wings, feathers, and hair.

"Ouch," he mumbled. I untangled myself and shot back up. "What was that for?" I didn't know the answer. Why did I attack him? I didn't say anything for a while until I came up with something.

"That's my way of saying I'm glad we found you," I mumbled, not very good at being all emotional. My enthusiasm had worn off and I felt very embarrassed.

"Oh, okay…" Fang said, giving me a confused look. I shot back up to the Castle and landed on the balcony where I had fallen a few days earlier. The door to the rooms were locked, but I kicked the door with my combat boot. Why pick it when you can kick it, right? I stepped inside and flipped the light on. The beds were perfectly made and I flopped on it. A huge cloud of dust exploded from the bed and I coughed for a bit.

"No one's been here, Fang. Seems like a good idea to bunk here," I called to him. After a few minutes, I got confused when Fang didn't respond. I got up and looked around the room.

"Fang?" I called again. No answer. That's when my senses fired up. My legs got jittery and I was blinking a lot and looking around the room. I went back over to the door and looked over the balcony and didn't see a dark figure circling around the sky. I spread my wings and prepared to jump off the balcony when someone grabbed my wing and yanked me backwards. I shrieked silently as someone threw something around my mouth.

_Someone is drugging me_, I thought. The only thing I had been able to do before I blacked out was fold my wings back up.

_Finn POV_

My life was a wreck. Jez was in trouble and Amanda was still missing. If I only had a limited time in Disney, I at least had to help Jez. I grabbed my bike and pedaled off. Earlier, I had googled where Jez lived. Of course, she wouldn't put her address on there, so I called her ahead of time so she could tell me.

"There's still somebody outside, sitting in the car," she had said, sounding panicked.

"Do you have a back door?"

"Well… yeah. But it leads to the front of the house," she had said.

"Ummm, window?" I had asked.

"Yeah. You want me to climb out? Where do I go?"

"I'll get on my bike, be there in five minutes," and I hung up. I rounded Fifth Road and came upon her house. There was a rundown Mitsubishi sitting outside of the old house that Jez and Amanda lived in. Then, I realized that I had another problem. If the Overtaker inside the car saw me, they might call for more buddies. If Max was right, and they were trying to bait me, so that would just be like walking up to the car and asking for a ride. I sat there all confused for a while, just being an idiot, sitting on the sidewalk, on my bike, like I was waiting for Christmas. I kicked the kickstand, I know, ironic isn't it, and walked to the back window on the second floor. I tried scaling the wall to tap on the window and get her attention but I fell a lot. Finally, I gave up and poked around the yard for a bit. I saw rocks outlining a couple shrubs. I had a really random, Romeo and Juliet idea. I grabbed a handful of stones and threw one up at the window. It hit the windowsill and pinged off. I frowned. I guess that was _another_ reason why I never joined the baseball team. I don't really need baseball anyway, I mean, I could care less if I hit that outfielder. Anywho, I threw a slightly larger rock at the window harder. It flew up, up, and above the window. I glared at the window and threw the rest at it in frustration. Three of them hit the wood and plummeted down. Two others, however, slammed against the window. One minute later, Jez stuck her head out.

"Hey Finn, be down in a sec," she called down. She disappeared inside for a moment. Then, a thin rope slid down. Jez inched her way down. She hit the grass and faced me.

"Where's your bike?"

"In the front," I said.

"I think it's Captain Hook's fat friend in the car," she said as we walked back the way I came.

"Smee?" I asked.

"Yea, him," she said and hopped on the handlebars. I pushed on the left pedal and sailed off in the direction to my house.

"Uh oh," Jez said looking behind us.

"Smee's following us?" I asked fearfully.

"No, worse."

"What is it?"

"He's not there," she said.

"That's good, right?"

"No! If he's not there he must be somewhere else."

"I… am lost," I said, looking up at her.

"Eyes on the road. Let's say there's a spider in your room. You go to get a shoe and when you go back to kill it, it's not there. Are you going to say that that's a good thing? No, because it's somewhere, you just don't know where, which makes it unpredictable," she said. I turned down one road and saw a rundown Mitsubishi driving towards us.

"There he is!" Jez screeched. I swerved to avoid being hit.

"Okay, you can't be on the handlebars," I said.

"Why not? Go faster!"

"I can't see!"

"I'll be your eyes."

"Jez…"

"Fine, fine. Pull over."

"Are you insane? I'm trying to out-bike a car!" I exclaimed.

"Pull over, Finn!" she said, exasperated. I turned up the curb and stopped. She hopped off and squished in the bicycle seat with me.

"Go, go, GO!" Jez shouted in my ear.

"Going, going," I grumbled. I hopped off the curb and sailed off, and I could still hear the roar of the engine behind us.

Me: Well? Well? We're nearing the end here people…

Finn: Does that mean you're going to let me go?

Me: no.

Finn: Dang it.

Me: The thing is, after this, I'll be typing up Rhyming Timing, so have no fear!

Finn: However, it's summer, so that probably won't be updated too much.

Me: Yea, I write Rhyming Timing in class, which means, oh! It's summer, so there are no classes!

Finn: In Ramblings, we posted a schedule of what we post each day.

Me: I'm not going to tell you, so you'll have to look and see! Hahaha!

R & R!


	15. Chapter 15

Me: The living aren't allowed here. Die, and come back.

Finn: Quote from Percy Jackson.

Me: Even though this isn't a Percy Jackson thing.

Finn: I've met Percy before. He's pretty smart.

Me: He's your classmate ever since I fired you.

Finn: I'm still mad at you for that.

Chapter… Llamas!

_Max POV_

"Max! Wake up! Max!" I heard someone yelling.

"Mmph," I mumbled, feeling really tired. And then I remembered what happened. The balcony, Fang, and the chloroform. I shot up, or at least tried to. I was chained to a chair, as was Fang who was right across from me.

"I'm up," I announced.

"Good to know," he said. I rolled my eyes.

"Where are we?" I asked.

"Heck, if I know," he replied.

"Does anyone come in here? Maybe some of our old buddies, like Jeb?"

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you."

"Yes I would! C'mon," I exclaimed.

"Captain Hook," he said. I paused for a moment.

"Yeah, I don't believe you," I said. "He's not real!"

"He came in while you were sleeping."

"Convenient how this all happens when I'm asleep."

"Max, I tried to wake you up. I was trying to kick your chair when he came in and scooted me away," Fang said. "And also because Maleficent from Sleeping Beauty wants to kill us." I sighed.

"Point taken. But we need to find a way out before the Flock wakes up and sees that we're not there."

"Too late," Fang sighed. "It's almost twelve in the afternoon."

"Seriously?" I asked. He nodded. "Wonderful."

"Wait, shh," Fang said suddenly. He tilted his head towards the doorway, as did I.

"Sir, I don't think that that's a good idea," some man was saying.

"Of course, it's a good idea, Smee! They don't even know who she is!"

"They have been visiting the DHI's, sir," Smee said.

"Silence! I do what I wish!" The door opened and we both straightened up.

"Excellent, they're awake," a man that I know recognized as Mr. Bossy outside, was Captain Hook, and Smee was, well, Smee.

"Bring her in," he announced. Smee left the room, leaving us alone with Captain Hook.

"Hi," I said. He glared at me.

"What did you say, girl?"

"I said 'hi'. What do you want with us?"

"You see, silly child, Finn, the lead DHI, will do whatever he can to save his friends and his precious girlfriend Amanda. He'll come here and we'll snatch him up like fresh strawberries on that stupid island." I was kind of insulted at the 'silly child' part.

"Why do you need Finn?" Most villains never tell you their plan, but Captain Hook wasn't the brightest bulb in the bunch.

"Maleficent needs to kill him. He's the only thing that can stop us from taking over Disney!" I half-expected crackles of lightning and thunder to add to the effect. "What with Walt's pen…"

"Walt's pen?" I asked. Fang was saying nothing, as usual.

"Ah, the fellow Imagineers didn't tell you?"

"Imagineers?" I asked again.

"I'll leave it to them to inform you. Ah here we are!" Captain Hook chuckled as Smee came in carrying a huge crate. He set it down and Captain Hook said,

"Goodbye!" and he and his minion walked out of the room, closing the door behind them. I heard noises coming from the box.

"Help! Can anybody hear me? Finn?" it was a girl's voice, probably Finn's friend Amanda.

"Amanda?" I asked. She didn't hear me. I looked at Fang.

"Yeah, I know, I got it," he started sliding his chair across the floor towards the box. I scooted forward too. Fang started kicking the box viciously. Then, we were both kicking the box, trying to get it open. Unfortunately, Amanda didn't seem to know who we were or what we were doing.

"Help! Hey! Ouch! Ow! Stop! What the…" she was shrieking from inside. Finally, we kicked the box enough so she could punch her way out. Or fall out. Amanda, I'm guessing, tumbled from the box.

"Amanda?" I asked.

"Yeah? Do I know you?"

"Nope," I said, which I bet cleared that up. I sighed. "We're friend's of Finn."

"Finn! Is he okay?"

"Yeah, he's fine, get us out of the chains!" I exclaimed.

"What do I look like, a key or something?"

"Finn told us you have levitation or something like that," I said. Her eyes widened. "So, levitate the chains."

"Why did you say 'us'?" she asked, raising her hands up. The chains slowly slid up over my head. I got out of the chair and the chains dropped.

"Fang is…" I looked over to where Fang was and saw that there was nobody in the chair.

"Oh don't worry, he's invisible. Fang, you're invisible," I said.

"Yeah, sorry," he shifted a bit and he appeared back. Amanda levitated the chains off of him and stood up.

"Window," he said, pointing to a window covered in curtains. I flung it open and found that it was almost five, and that we were at the tippity top of the Castle.

"We're at the very top of the Castle. It's almost five, so that means the DHI's will be here in a few hours. Let's move it."

_Finn POV_

I sped down the road with Jez attached to my back. I heard the engine and occasionally Jez would yell out "He's getting closer!" when not necessary. I turned down the road before my house and the car followed.

"I know a backpath," I said to her. I jerked to the left and through an opening in the fence. The car rumbled and stopped. I looked at my watch as I rode through somebody's backyard. Three o' clock. I got out of the garden and found us in my road and parked my bike in the garage.

"My parents are home, so I'm going to sneak you in, okay?" I began to walk in.

"Hi Finn! Where have you been? I feel like you're hiding from us," my mom said. Jez hid behind the couch.

"Bike ride. Getting exercise and stuff," I smiled. "I left something in my room. Be right back!" I walked slowly up the stairs and saw Jez tiptoe behind them and up the staircase, out of sight.

_Iggy POV_

"Max is gone! Fang is gone!" Nudge was wailing. Angel shook me awake.

"What?" I asked groggily. I got to my feet.

"We woke up this morning and Max and Fang aren't up here! They haven't been here since I got up!" Nudge exclaimed.

"How long have you been up?"

"Since ten! I didn't want to wake you up and…"

"Nudge it's okay! What time is it?"

"Three," Angel said.

"Where's Gazzy?" I asked frantically.

"Next to you," he said, poking my side.

"Okay, everyone stay calm. Max and Fang… probably went in the fountain."

"They didn't leave a note!" Gazzy added.

"I can't find them. I can feel the white-coats down in the fountain," Angel said, worry straining her voice.

"Nudge, I need you to feel the roof and see what happened," I directed. There was a metal clang as Nudge moved around.

"Oh! They flew up towards the Castle to find a better place for us to sleep," she announced.

"Great! Let's go!" Gazzy said.

"Do you know how many people will see us? We'll blow our cover! Max wouldn't want that, and neither will I. We get out of eyesight and then we fly up. Sound like a plan?" Silence. They were probably nodding, but then figured out I couldn't see it.

"Yeah," Gazzy said reluctantly.

"Okay, let's go."

Me: And we reach the almost ending.

Finn: I'm guessing there's… two more chapters left? The finding and the epic battle, then the goodbyes. Oh wait, probably three.

Me: I also put out… um… nevermind.

Finn: What?

Me: Hmm? Oh! Mom's calling you.

Finn: She is? –leaves-

Me: -really fast- Okay I published a songfic about Finn expressing his undying love for Amanda so go see it and he doesn't know it, so don't tell him.

Finn: -comes back- No she wasn't.

Me: Hmm… I could swear she was. Anyway… Twitter!

Finn: Yes! We're on Twitter! If you have one follow us for random updates!

Me: -snicker- he fell down the stairs.

Finn: It wasn't funny!

Me: Yes it was.

Kat: cookiemonstur13

Finn: KingdomFinn

Me: Okay that's all! Bye!

Finn: The End!

Me: Haha! We scared you didn't we!

Finn: You actually thought we were leaving! HAHAHA!

R & R?


	16. Chapter 16

Me: Today was the final launch of Atlantis!

Finn: Quite sad.

Me: We were at the little launch area thingy! It was really big!

Finn: Her dad is the deputy director.

Me: Of rockets, not shuttles. You fail!

Chapter 16 according to Fanfiction

_Max POV_

I tried to open the window, but found it was 'hurricane protected' and crap.

"Can't you levitate it or something?" I asked Amanda. She shook her head.

"If you can't, I can't," she replied. Thank you Aristotle. Fang appeared out of nowhere and scared Amanda.

"I would suggest we find a key," he said calmly.

"Like it's in this room? I doubt it," I said.

"Above the door, maybe?" Amanda said. I slid my fingers across the door frame and came up with an old looking key, lots of dust, and a dead fly.

"Gross," I said, wiping it on my jeans. I inserted it into the keyhole in the window pane, but nothing happened.

"It's for the door," Amanda said blatantly. Oh, well, when you put it like that… I put it in the door and it opened.

"Just checking," I lied. "Let's go." We trailed down a long hallway until we reached a long winding staircase. We tiptoed our way down the steps. Fang, in front of me, started to turn a corner but pulled back suddenly. Amanda crashed into me.

"Shh!" I shushed her. She glared at me.

"What is it?" I whispered.

"Overtakers, I suppose. They're standing right there," he lifted his head towards where the exit was.

"Fight our way out?" I asked him.

"They could call for buddies," he replied.

"We just have to make our way to the exit and we take to aerial battle, got it?" I asked, turning to Amanda.

"I hate to tell you this, but I'm not that great of a flyer, I mean, I don't know how to fight in air, and what will you guys do? I have to protect you," she said. I almost snorted at that.

"I think we've got flight under control," Fang said. I stepped out.

"Hey snotbuckets!" I shouted. They turned and I saw one was the evil grandma from Snow White. "I killed you already! Wanna die again?" I grinned. Fang and Amanda raced towards them and Fang kicked the other one in the stomach and ran for the exit. Alarm bells rang and I punched at the grandma, but she ducked.

"Go!" I yelled to Fang and Amanda. Fang nodded and spread his wings and the last sight of them was Amanda's shocked reaction. He grabbed her arm and vanished into the sky. She aimed to kick me in the stomach, but I grabbed her foot and twisted her around. Her other foot caught my throat and I fell.

"Now honey…" she hissed evilly. I brought my fist up to catch her in the face. She stumbled but didn't fall. I turned and ran back up the staircase but saw more Overtakers on their way down. I whirled and started back down but saw some standing at the bottom. One way out: up. I spread my wings and shot up and saw the Overtakers beneath me gazing up. I turned down a hallway, hoping to get to an exit when I found myself soaring through a hall with whitecoats and papers and other medical stuff that the Flock and I hated. As I flew past, papers flew everywhere and occasionally blocked my sight. I saw a window at the end and put on my superspeed. I crashed through the window and began freefalling down the Castle. I landed on the roof and rolled down the shingles.

"Ow, ow ,ow, ow," I muttered as it scraped my arms and face. I tried to spread my wings but felt a pain in my right wing. The ground disappeared below me and I dig my fingernails into the gutter and dangled, almost my entire body hanging off a thousand-foot tall building, with possibly no chance of survival if I fell. I heard footsteps on the roof. Oh good, Fang came back! Only, it wasn't Fang, or Amanda. It was an Overtaker. He smiled and pulled out a knife.

"Umm, could we talk this through?" I asked.

"You have wings. Fly little birdie," he said. The knife swung down. Then he screamed and disappeared in front of me, the knife landing in his spot. I couldn't believe who I saw aiming a pen at Mr. Knife.

"Finn?"

_Finn POV_

I fell asleep almost immediately after getting home and saving Jez from Smee in the Mitsubishi. I woke up, of course, in Disney, but alone because the others wouldn't show up for another hour or so. The workers were gone and so were the people. I took one step before I saw the bird kids running towards me. I couldn't help but notice that Max and Ni… Fang were not among them. Oh no.

"Max and Fang are gone!" Nudge wailed.

"What happened?" I asked. Three people to look for, yay.

"They went to go find better beds and they disappeared," Angel said.

"Where did they go?"

"Cinderella Castle," Iggy said. He pointed to the Castle, but I didn't know exactly how he knew where it was.

"They probably took them somewhere else," I said. "Go fly around the park." They nodded, spread their wings and took off. I'll never get used to that. I sighed and stood there awkwardly.

_What if Max is in the Castle, Finn?_ A voice asked me in my head. Bewildered, I looked around.

_Not out there, in here,_ it said.

"Real specific," I said. "What do you want?"

_Everything, but yet nothing. _It was a philosopher, great.

"Helpful," I said. "It's possible that Max is in the Castle. But where's Fang?" I asked it. It didn't respond.

_Call me Voice,_ it said,

"Where's Fang?" I asked again. Again, it didn't say anything. Stupid 'Voice'. I walked towards the Castle but realized I needed a weapon. A weapon so powerful, It would destroy the Overtakers.

"Walt's Pen," I said. Then, I felt ridiculous saying it to nobody.

I opened the kitchen door in the Castle and found Wayne, an old Imagineer, sitting on the couch, as if waiting for me.

"Uh, hi Wayne," his kind green eyes smiled at me. Wait, Wayne had blue eyes. Wayne opened his mouth and green smoke filled the room. Paralyzed with fear, his eyes began to glow, and I heard a snake-like voice filling my head.

_The DHI's will travel to a foreign land._

_Then be sent to a place covered in sand._

_Two Half gods you will bring._

_Until you hear the devil bird sing._

_The city of passion you must go._

_Or the world will be draped in colder things than snow._

_Save the world, light and water advance._

_One will perish in the land of the ants._

_One half god of Greek, not Norse._

_You seek the help of a half-man, half-horse._

The creepy voice stopped and Wayne disappeared. I coughed and waved the green smoke away and saw Walt's Pen sitting where 'Wayne' was. As I left, the green thing's words stuck in my head. 'DHI's will travel to a foreign land.' We had to go somewhere, I knew that. I went down the steps and saw a bunch of Overtakers crowding the stairs. I saw Max caught in the middle. Where was Fang? She spread her wings and shot up and turned on floor seven. They turned to go up the stairs and saw me. They roared and bellowed at me and charged. I aimed the pen at them and said, "Die!" I saw a flash of light and the Overtaker in front of me was gone.

"I didn't know I could do that," I said. I saw out of the corner of my eye that there was an Overtaker racing up the steps to where Max was. I turned and yelled, "Die!" again but I missed and it blasted open the railing. I ran after him. It wasn't that hard to find Max, loose papers, scientists muttering about bird people, little clues like that. The Overtaker had no trouble either. He jumped out of a smashed window and skidded down the roof. I made it to the window to see Max flailing towards the end of the roof. Why wasn't she opening her wings? Then, I saw that she tried and she winced before folding them back in. her wings were injured. I leaped out and ran, but I was too late. Max slid off, but no, she held by her fingertips to the gutter. The Overtaker said something to her and lifted up a knife.

"Die!" I said and it shot him. He screamed and disappeared. I stumbled towards her and pulled her up.

"How did you get here?" she asked me.

"Um… I… never mind," I said, not really wanting to tell her that I had a creepy voice in my head.

"So how do we get down?" she asked.

"Um… I don't know, I just got up here," I shrugged.

"Have you seen Fang and Amanda?" I shot up and looked at her.

"You found Amanda?"

"Yeah, she was in a box and Fang was with her," Max said. I turned to the sky and I saw three winged kids flying towards us, Nudge, Fang, and Iggy.

"Need a ride?" Fang asked.

"Where's Amanda?" I asked frantically.

"She's with Angel and Gazzy in the gift shop! It's so…" Max glared at Nudge and shut her up.

"Let's go," she said. Iggy grabbed my arm and Fang grabbed Max's arm. Nudge flew in circles cheerfully.

"Wait, I don't do good with heights!" I yelled as Iggy took off, dangling me, oh about a thousand feet above the cement. I'm going to die.

Me: Is that… a new fic I smell?

Finn: Wayne was the Oracle in Percy Jackson?

Me: Yes!

Crowd: -uproarious applause-

Finn: Are they still here from the awards ceremony?

Me: Yep. Anywho, Percy Jackson crossover next! Spur of the moment decision. It will be a whole new story thingy, not adding onto the chapters of KKMR.

Finn: Now it's… KKPJ.

Me: Ha! That rhymes!

Finn: Rhyming Timing now?

Me: Meh. Not now. Speaking of rhymes, I'm quite proud of the way I rhymed the prophecy!

Finn: I have a Voice now?

Me: So many twists, so little time. Yes, the Voice will help Finn in KKPJ. What's next?

Finn: Umm… I… have no idea.

Me: You decide then! What book series shall I do next? When I finally read the Hunger Games, I could pick that…

Finn: Rambling.

Me: Not until Wednesday.

Finn: No, you were blabbing. Go ahead and post it.

Me: Fine fine…

R & R!


	17. Chapter 17

Me: Is this the last chapter?

Finn: I… I think so!

Me: Oh no!

Finn: NERRRRRR!

Me: That's our way of saying 'no'. Try it.

Finn: I can imagine someone walking by and then hearing 'NERRRRR!'

Me: I wonder how you would explain that…

Chapter 17: The Goodbyes

_Max POV_

Finn was afraid of heights and I was embarrassed that I had to be flown somewhere. While Finn was holding on for dear life, I spread one wing to see the damage. Shards of glass were embedded in my feathers. Stupid window.

"Are we there yet?" Finn asked, squeezing his eyes shut.

"Descending," Nudge announced. I enjoyed feeling the pavement beneath my boots, but Finn was ecstatic.

"I'm alive!" he shouted. I sighed and patted him on the back. Angel and Gazzy ran out of the gift shop.

"Max!" Gazzy yelled. Then, they tackled me. After they slammed me to the pavement, Fang helped me up. I saw Amanda step out and it was so cute, the way she smiled widely when she saw him and they ran and hugged each other and didn't let go for a while. Ugh, I was spending too much time with Nudge, I don't think anything's 'cute'.

"So what happened to Maleficent and them?" Angel asked.

"You're lucky we didn't run into Maleficent again, like in the teepees," Finn said.

"Are they dead?" Iggy asked.

"No, just in hiding," Amanda said. "They'll be back." Fang was slowly pulling out the shards in my wings. I bit my lip and looked away, it was too painful. After a few minutes of everyone watching my pain, Fang finished. I stretched my wings, feeling a lot better.

"We should play a game!" Nudge said. "We should show them what we can do!" Finn looked at Amanda.

"Oh… um… okay," he said.

"Gazzy won't go," Iggy said. Gazzy frowned.

'You first, Ig," I said.

"Well, I build bombs," he said. "And I can feel color."

"What color's my shirt?" Amanda challenged. He grabbed her shirt.

"Blue with white sparkles," he announced.

"He's good," she whispered to Finn. Nudge bounced up.

"I can control metal!" she raised her hand and a bobby pin flew out from under a bench. "I also can touch something and know what happened." She touched the pavement and frowned. "Some kid dropped his icecream. I like strawberry."

"Well…" Gazzy said.

"No!" we yelled at the same time.

"I can turn invisible," Fang mumbled. He stood for a moment, then vanished. Amanda reached her hand out and whacked Fang's arm. He reappeared rubbing his injured arm.

"I can fly at supersonic speed," I shot up and put on the power. I zipped around the Castle once and was back. "And I have a voice in my head that tells me what to do," I added. Finn looked at me.

"Seriously?"

"Yeah."

"I… um… okay," he said. I quickly looked at Fang. He shrugged, he was just as confused as I was. Angel stepped up. The long list of powers begins… now.

"I can control minds," she said. She looked straight at Finn. His hand reached up and slapped himself. He looked at his hand then back to Angel.

"I also can read minds, talk to fish, breathe underwater, and change into an animal," she said. Finn gulped and looked away.

"Well, I guess that's our powers," I said. It was already dark out. "We should probably go."

"Go to bed? It's only nine o' clock," Amanda said.

"No, go, go. As in leave for somewhere else," I said.

_What are you doing? _Angel asked me.

_We have to go. We came for what we came for. I think we've had enough adventures in Florida._

_The others are upset. Nudge is going to say something._

_We'll come back, I promise. I think it's just… time to go._

"I don't want to leave," Nudge said.

"I'm sorry, sweetie, we just…"

"We didn't get to do anything!" Gazzy exclaimed.

"We pretty much just saved the DHI's and the park from destruction. I think we did something," I said. "We'll come back, but we have to go… tour the world and stuff, okay?" They nodded reluctantly, and I had a feeling that I was going to hear it on our flight.

"You're leaving?" Finn asked. Then there was a flash of light by us. The other DHI's.

_Finn POV_

Max had a voice in her head like me, and Angel probably knew about it because she can read and control minds. Too much power for a six-year old if you ask me. And then… they were leaving. I probably should've seen it coming, but you know, I just got used to them! But maybe it was for the best. If the DHI's and I went to wherever creepy Wayne told me, they would be here alone. A light flashed and I knew the other DHI's were here.

"Hey guys! Oh hi Amanda!" Willa said. There was a special reunion between DHI's. Amanda described her adventure to the others, I went up to Max and them.

"At least teach us some of your kung-fu moves," I said.

"Kick and punch. And be fast about it. Remember to turn into light when needed," Max smiled. I remembered the first day I found them, sad because they can't find Ni… Fang. Max tried to put a boot through my head, but I turned into light. Great, now I felt sad.

"You'll come back, right?" I said.

"Of course, I don't think these kids will let me abandon Disney forever."

"Max can… I talk to you for a sec?" I asked nervously.

"Sure?" she asked and walked off with me.

"I… have a voice in my head too," I said.

"Seriously? You poor thing. Voice never gives me a straight answer," she sighed.

"Making sure I wasn't schizophrenic or something," I replied.

"Do you think… I'm a good leader? I'm nothing compared to you, but…"

"Yeah, Finn. I mean, you can just zap Overtakers with your special pen."

"Seriously."

"Yes, Finn, I think you're a good leader. A leader means taking hard choices and thinking them through. You put the others before yourself, but if you see them making bad decisions, you step in. You take care of them," she said.

"Max!" Iggy called.

"Time to go?" I asked. She nodded. I stood next to the DHI's and Max stood with her friends.

"Bye Willa," Nudge said hugging her enthusiastically.

"What?"

"They're leaving," I said.

"No!"

"Seriously?"

"What?"

"Why?" Tons of questions were being thrown everywhere. I gave them a look that said _be polite and say good bye._

"Bye Nudge," Charlene said. We exchanged good byes and I snuck a peek at Max and Maybeck's good bye. She hugged him and he looked like he was going to die. He wasn't the only one. Fang just shook the girls' hands and they melted. I stepped up to say bye to Max.

"Keep 'em in line until we get back," she smirked.

"I'll try," I said looking at the others.

"No, I mean the Overtakers. And hit them with the magical pen," she said.

"Alright guys, head count! Nudge!"

"Here!"

"Angel!"

"Present!"

"Gazzy!"

"Punctual!" he snickered.

"Iggy!"

"This place about BLOWWWWWWW," Iggy sang.

"Fang!"

"Invisible," Fang mumbled.

"Okay everyone, formation!" I guess they did that so they wouldn't whap each other with their wings. Max remained in the front. Fang and Iggy stood to either side, and the kids formed a triangle in the back. "Let's go."

They spread their wings and lifted up. We waved as they rose up and tilted and shot off to the ocean.

"Umm… do they want to go that way?" Philby asked. Then, they turned and soared back over us. Nudge waved, but kept in formation. They were out of sight in a few minutes.

"Will we ever see them again?" Charlene wondered.

"They said they'd come back," I said. Then, I remembered our prophecy.

"Okay guys, we have a new mission. So when I was in the Castle to save Max, I went in the kitchen where Wayne is and he was there. But when he saw me, his eyes glowed green and green smoked poured into the room. It told me in a weird voice, '_The DHI's will travel to a foreign land. Then be sent to a place covered in sand. Two Half gods you will bring. Until you hear the devil bird sing. The city of passion you must go. Or the world will be draped in colder things than snow. Save the world, light and water advance. One will perish in the land of the ants. One half god of Greek, not Norse. You seek the help of a half-man, half-horse,'_" I said. They stared at me speechless. Maybeck pulled out his iPhone, no fair, and typed in something.

"The city of passion is New York, New York," he announced.

"It's not really a foreign land," Willa said.  
>"It is to Floridians," Philby said. "Temperature, the city…"<p>

"Then we get sent to a desert," Charlene added.

"And bring along half-gods?" I asked.

"What's the devil bird?" Amanda asked.

"On it," Maybeck said. "It's the Phoenix, a mythological fire bird, said to be the pet of the devil."

"Oh wonderful," Willa mumbled.

"Then we go to New York," Maybeck said.

"Or the world will become cold," Charlene said.

"Or evil, he said 'colder things than snow'," I said.

"And we get to save the world!" Maybeck punched the air.

"Light and water advance," I said. "Light could be us, Max called us 'light kids'."

"But one will die in a land full of ants," I said.

"Better bring bugspray," Maybeck snickered. Philby hit him.

"And we look for a Greek half-god?" Willa asked.

"Greek gods aren't real," Philby confirmed.

"Apparently, they are," Willa replied. "It wants us to find one."

"We have to find a half-man, half-horse," Charlene finished.

"A centaur," Philby said. "I'm quite the expert in Greek mythology."

"Why are we even going? This could be a total prank that the Overtakers set up," Willa asked worriedly.

"Because it was Wayne who told me. And… because… I feel it. Now who wants to go to New York?"

Me: Wow…

Finn: Final chapter.

Me: So sad.

Finn: NERRRR!

Me: NERRRR!

_As we go on, we remember, all the times we, had together. And as our lives change, know whatever, we will still be friends forever._

Finn: They played that in elementary school.

Me: Yeah, at the end of second grade, for me, I think.

Finn: So… what's next?

Me: KKPJ? Also, I'm plotting MR's return, should it be for the story, or just a chapter…?

Finn: I guess the reader's decide. Chapter or whole story based on Max and the flock's return?

Me: RETURN OF THE FLOCK will be the title. Or maybe REVENGE OF THE FLOCK.

Finn: Wait, Total wasn't in this!

Me: Yes he… oh.

Finn: You guys didn't point it out!

Me: ALL YOU'RE FAULT.

Finn: Just kidding.

Me: Yeah, you didn't know. It was FINN'S FAULT!

Finn: Wait, what?

Me: I'll get you later! Total will be in THE FLOCK'S REVENGE!

Finn: They're not 'revenging' anything so it's an inaccurate title.

Me: Your face is an inaccurate title!

R & R? One last… time…


End file.
